The Man behind the Mask
by Twistedamber
Summary: Marly is out camping with some friends when they get a surprise attacker. She meets a mysterious man in a mask when she gets dragged to Ambrose and he decides to keep her...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

I look around me at the swaying trees and they reminded me of old friends saying goodbye. Reminded me of when I knelt at my brothers side as he lay dying in my arms. He was cold and I couldn't tell if that was from death taking him or the fact that it started snowing.. Snow in Louisiana? There was roaring in my ears and I stumbled grabbing on to an almost barkless smooth tree for support. All I could think was he killed him Wren killed Alex but why? His throat had been cut his blood was now cold and sticky on my hands and clothes chilling me to the bone. All I could think was..why Wren? Was it because we didn't work out? I fell to my knees shivering and crying.. Snap.. I jerked up and listened. He could still be out there still be angry and after me. I found my strength and got to my feet and ran just ran. The trees blurred past the wind roaring in the branches. My lungs were going to explode and I knew I was being followed.

I tripped.

I was numb and lifted myself up and in front of me was another dead body..it was Wren! So if he wasn't the one killing everybody.. who was? I let out a sob as the footsteps got closer go Marly get up and run I tell myself. But it was too late the person was here in the shadow of the trees it was too dark to see if it was a man or woman.

"Your turn." he breathed and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the wicked gleam of moonlight off of a shiny knife…

**Chapter One**

I started to stir my eyelids fluttering I shivered from the cold. They were arguing I opened my eyes slightly and everything started to come back dead Alex dead Gina and dead Wren. Why? I saw two black silhouettes in the darkness not far from where I was laying. The man, he was going to kill me why didn't he? I saw the shiny knife still clutched in his fist. He was pissed. There was another figure there both of them were standing tense. My head throbbed and I became aware of something sliding down my leg.

"Leave her be.. What could she possibly do?" One argued with the first man with the knife. His voice was hoarse like he never really used it too often.

"Vince. It doesn't matter what she can or can't fucking do! If she finds out about the town we are over through done! Everything we worked for would be for nothing!" he shouted back. They both stopped their bickering and all was quiet. Did they know I was conscious? I layed still my heart thundering erratically in my chest but no there was another set of footsteps and a weird dragging sound..

"Lester..where the hell have you been?" the knife guy shouted.

The new man, Lester scowled. " Cleaning your mess Bo just because you get pissed doesn't mean you need to get sloppy."

"Why havent you killed him yet?" Bo growled. I snuck a peek at all of them why were they running around the woods killing people anyway? Who was this him and was I next?

"Marly..," I heard my name quietly muttered and my eyes flew open.

"James?" I whispered.

"They know too much!" Bo yelled but I looked at James he was bleeding badly and I couldn't tell where from. The three men were lost in arguing again as Lester dropped James beside me he couldn't even move.

"Marly, get out of here go, run. Baby I'll distract them." he was going to give me a diversion so I could get away.

"No! I won't leave you." I whispered. They hadn't even noticed we were talking.

"Marly..go!" he said. I quickly kissed him on the mouth and glanced up to see the tall one with long hair..Vince was staring at us as Bo and Lester shouted their lungs out at each other. I slowly sat up keeping eye contact with him I couldn't look away because he was wearing a mask why weren't the others wearing a mask? I got slowly to my feet and saw Vince silently shake his head. I knew he was telling me not to run. I didn't even blink.

The next thing I knew I was running in the opposite direction trees blurring past freezing wind whipping my hair. God.. James forgive me for leaving you.

"Vincent find her! We need to get the bodies!" Bo shouted. Great so he was coming after me. Why us? We all just wanted to go camping for a few days some bet Alex said that Wren wouldn't last the weekend in the wilderness and this is what it brought? My leg was throbbing and I stopped a minute to look..my leg was bleeding when did that happen? It was so cold that I didn't feel it. I listened as hard as I could without the wind whistling in my ears. I didn't hear any footsteps maybe I lost Vincent. I took out my cell phone and looked at the bars..none of course stupid. I'm out in the middle of nowhere of course I wouldn't get a signal I turned on the flashlight from my touch screen and saw a sort of hole like cave a little bigger than me. It was black inside I could hide in there until daylight. Hopefully they would give up looking and I could find my way to the highway then.

I shivered I hope there isn't a snake in there. I shined the light inside all around and saw nothing I even rattled a branch on the top..no movement. I sighed and climbed in choking back my tears about James was he even alive still? Would I make it past tonight? This was something an eighteen year old shouldn't have to even think about..yet here I was.

I was too nervous to sleep at first I listened to the wind and pulled my black jacket tighter around me. I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it. I'm going to survive this. I heard some snow crunching nearby and my eyes few open I looked out in a crack in the branches and snow that shielded me from view. It was Vincent! I bit my lip to keep from hyperventilating and stayed still and quiet. If I got out of this the first thing I was doing was going to the police to get those freaks thrown in jail. He silently walked past my hiding spot until his footsteps disappeared and I relaxed physically and now. I started to play out everything that happened in my head from the beginning until now.

Wren was the stuck up preppy boy who I used to date he was a dick to me now because I was with James. He got jealous and brought Gina a small junior I didn't know to piss me off though he wouldn't admit it the whole truck ride here. I didn't remember what brought to camp out here exactly no..the flat tire! We blew a tire out on the road cuz some idiot left a pocketknife on the dirt road. Somehow I had a feeling that whoever dropped it they had dropped it on purpose and I shuddered as Bo's angry voice came to my mind. We had just decided to camp out and pitched our tents in this clearing that had some dead animal smell wafting around it. I shivered maybe it was dead bodies and not animals that make that smell. I had a weird feeling the whole time but I ignored it and I cursed myself for doing so. We were drinking around the fire trying to keep warm I was in James' arms as Wren and Gina made out across the fire. It really hadn't bothered me at all and then Alex disappeared into the woods to pee.

He was gone for awhile and everyone joked that he had just gotten a little lost. Wren and Gina went into their tent and I went looking for Alex while James layed down also. The next thing I remember was finding him dead and running trying to find the camp when I tripped over Alex. I assumed Gina was dead also and now James… please let him still be alive. I was exhausted and drifted off to sleep slightly shivering and praying I would make it through the night.

The sound of a bird chirping woke me the next morning. Daylight flooded through the little holes in my branch house. I blinked several times I groaned it was hard to move my fingers and toes I was so cold. I listened and crawled out when all I heard was silence. I did it I make it through the night. My phone said it was nine thirty in the morning I was alert and … my stomach growled hungry. I sighed standing slowly and gripping a nearby tree for support. I looked at my surrounding all I could see in every direction was snow and leaveless scary looking trees. Why did I feel like I was in a horror movie? Oh that's right my fucking friends were dead!

I had to backtrack find Wren then Alex than the camp and finally the highway.. But then a memory from last night flooded me. That psycho Bo..he said they were collecting the bodies what if they did already what if they were doing it now and still lurking nearby? I looked around wide- eyed a deer in headlights. I just had to focus and get out of here come on Marly you can do it! I smiled at my positive thinking. I took a few steps and stopped looking around and listening there was a few drops of blood in the snow leading in the opposite direction they must have been from me last night which means I needed to backtrack that way to find the clearing then the highway.

I figured this would be the most dangerous part of my trip heading back in the direction the killers were in to the stench of deaths stinking arms. I started walking well limping from the cold in that direction and realized I had gotten lucky last night that Bo would have carved me up into pieces last night if Vincent hadn't told him I wasn't worth it. Why would he do that as creepy as he looks Vincent seemed to fit the profile of deranged killer more than Bo or the other guy yet here we all are. Three madmen lurking around who might or might not be trying to find me and I had to find my friends to see if any of them were alive. But I had to go and save myself first and I was on my way to do that. I was in mid step when something rammed into me from the side. I squeaked as I hit the snow and blinked disoriented not even moving. I felt the pain in my leg and I hissed through my teeth and moaned. I screamed and forgot about the pain because I was staring up at the man with long black hair wearing a wax mask who was pinning me down in the snow.

It was Vincent! I hadn't even made it half a mile! My heart was thundering he looked down at my wrist and I realized my pulse was hammering against his fingers. He didn't say anything and I could only see one of his eyes I didn't dare move just yet. I knew I was trapped underneath his weight he had to be around 160. He didn't do anything just stared at me with that one green eye and I stared back looking into the eyes of death. He cocked his head to one side slowly and whispered in a hoarse voice., "I found you."

I kicked him between his legs and he groaned rolling off me into the snow. Adrenaline spiked through me and I no longer felt my leg but I saw blood in the snow and knew it was mine. I took off as fast as my limping leg would let me I grabbed and pushed off of trees for support. I looked back and he was gone. Vincent wasn't even following me anymore. Where did he go? I slowed a bit and looked back behind me at nothing but empty woods. Snow was falling heavily again and I was covered in it. I turned forward and bumped right into Vincent who was standing in front of me. I gasped as he pushed me on my back in the snow. I struggled but I was too weak as he held me down and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket.

"What are you doing? Stop no please!" He took out a syringe from his jacket and ripped the cap off. I couldn't help myself I called out for my dead older brother "Alex! Alex!" He was always there to protect me until now I was on my own and I got caught already My vision was fading and Vincent got off of me the last thing I saw when my vision faded was him standing over me quietly watching me lose consciousness.

I started coming to as Vincent was walking with me over his shoulder. I remembered his name and who he was but I felt no panic from the drugs. I felt good actually which was kinda fucked up in my situation.

"Vincent?" I mumbled. He stiffened probably not expecting me to wake up so soon. My eyes rolled and I squeezed them shut for a moment before opening them again I could see a road behind us with two rows of neatly placed stores on either side of us they were all dark and looked closed. If we were in a town where was everybody how could he have walked down the street in broad daylight with a sedated girl over his shoulder? I couldn't process anything other than that so I tried with Vincent again maybe I could earn his sympathy and he would let me go. It was wishful thinking but I had to try.

"Vincent," I tried again. "Please.. I"ll do whatever you want just don't hurt me please." I mumbled and he stopped for a minute. I felt him take a deep breath and turned and went down another road instead of the one we were already heading down. As he walked down the other road I got a look of where we were first going it was a huge yellowed building the words 'HOUSE OF WAX' on the front. Was that where he was taking me at first? Where were we going now? A truck rumbled past and I looked up hopeful that someone would help me. The man stopped next to us and Vincent turned slightly to look at him. I still couldn't process much but as soon as the man started talking I knew who he was and dread filled me I wasn't getting saved this time…

"Vincent.. You fucking freak! What the fuck are you doing? You take all the victims to the house of wax alive or dead!" Bo shouted from the truck. Vincent didn't say anything at first just looked at him. I blinked my eyes hard again as I was coming to more. My leg throbbed and my head swam I took a deep rasping breath. His voice was quiet and crackly like he never used it much. I finally got a good look at Bo he had short deep chestnut colored hair and was a little scruffy. Someone I wouldn't talk to for fear of him being a psycho go figure.

" I want to keep her." he said quietly. Keep me.. Like a pet? My leg suddenly started to throb again and I gasped at the pain.

"What!" Bo shouted. "Why now? You had no problem killing all the others!" So this wasn't their first time or was he referring to my brother and friends?

"I want her." he said darkly. I could tell Bo was usually the one in charge he had a major authority attitude and a smug look on his face now. I met eyes with Bo and saw hatred towards me or Vincent I wasn't sure but I had to stay away from him. Bo put the truck back into gear.

"Alright. Keep her. But when she hurts you or manages to get away so help me Vincent I'll kill you both." he growled and continued his slow drive down the street. Vincent stood frozen to the spot until the truck pulled into a gas station at the end of the road and he relaxed. My head was clearing fast and I kind of sat leaned upwards against his back. Should I fight him? No. I wouldn't get anywhere with my leg being this way maybe I'll let it get better a bit and leave in a few days…

"Where are we going?" I whispered softly. For the first time I was sure Vincent was smiling behind his weird mask. I wonder why he wore it…

"To the house.. You got real lucky..um." he trailed off.

"Marly." I heard myself say automatically.

"Marly." he repeated softly and I felt a shiver go up my spine. What have I gotten myself into?

He carried me up some driveway and set me down on my feet on a porch it was painted blue and old I could tell from the chipped paint and knife marks all over the columns. Did they kill anyone on this porch? There was a little wooden swing on the side. My legs couldn't support me and I fell hard on the wood. Vincent opened the screen door it squeaked loudly and I felt dread in my stomach what would their house look like? Full of dead bodies and terrible stenches? He opened another door and then reached for me he swept me up bridal style and carried me through the doorway.

The ceiling was yellowing and there was a regular living room fan hanging over it was dark and cool inside the fan making a whirring noise as it spun around. The only light was coming from a little hallway. The screen door slammed behind us and the other man leaned out of the room with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. It was Lester the other man from the night before.

"What are you doing, Vince?" he mumbled and I could tell him and Vincent were a lot nicer to each other than Bo was. I met eyes with Lester and was relieved that there was no hatred there.

"Bo said I could keep her." he mumbled and led me to the couch in the living room. Lester followed the sound of their heavy boots thudding around us. He layed me on the couch. I tried to move but my legs still wouldn't work for me. I used my arms to prop myself up and scooted up to the edge.

"Vince that's not a good idea." I felt kind of irritated that they were talking about me like I wasn't here but I was so shouldn't I just be thankful that I was still alive and staying alive apparently for the moment at least?

"She could run away expose us and what will do then? The town we worked so hard for would be fore nothing and for what? A pretty face?" Lester said softly to Vince.

"She won't run away..shes staying with us." Vincent set his jaw and looked at me hard.

"Won't you Marly?" I felt my face warm as I was finally put on the spot and they stared at me what else could I do? I nodded my head my eyes wide.

"Be careful," Lester said to both of us. "If you let her do anything stupid or get away you know then she'll be Bo's and you don't know what he will do to her." Lester stood and went back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. I gasped as my leg throbbed again.

"What wrong?" Vincent was suddenly up and standing over me he was so tall around 6' 2" at most to my mere 5'6".

"My.. My leg it got cut it's been bleeding all night." I took a deep breath and moved my hand down to the cut area. He gently moved a piece of my jeans out of the way to examine the cut it had gotten dark since last night the last thing I wanted was an infection. His fingers were long and moved gracefully I noticed there were a few calluses on his hands at odd points.

"Stay here I'll get a few things." He went down the hall and to the bathroom Lester was in. I could hear them mumbling to each other but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying exactly. I closed my eyes as Lester turned on the faucet and the sound of the water was lulling me back to sleep. I closed my eyes slowly shutting out the small run down house the yellowed walls the old tv with the antennae, the windows with the blue lacy curtains that looked so old they should have used as rags now. Just about everything had a light layer of dust on it and strangely I thought that's what you get when three men lived in one house. Or at least that's what I assumed. There was a sharp prick at my arm again and I gasped my eyes flying open.

Vincent was pulling another syringe from my arm and looked at me I accused him as much as I could manage with my eyes.

"Shh. It's okay I'd rather you were out during this I need to give you stitches." he said quietly and I stared at him wondering how in the world he knew how to give someone stitches was he a doctor of some sort? I started to fade again thanks to the drugs and I passed out when Vincent unbuttoned and started to take off my jeans…

I knew I was dreaming because I had already been though all of this the running the pain my dead brothers face looked up at me blankly from the cold ground. Then there was Wren calling my name and he grabbed my hand like old times as we ran through the woods. But this had never happened I found Wren dead.. And then there was James and Gina running behind us toward the highway I tripped in the snow before the road and they all stopped in the middle of the street to come back to get me. But then a truck ran them all over and skidded to a stop I looked up horrified at my dead friends and into the evil smiling face of Bo.

I shrieked and sat up in the bed. I gasped and dry heaved over the side of the bed a few times. There wasn't anything in my stomach to throw up though. I turned on the lamp on the table next to me and realized I was in a bed. My leg throbbed but no longer was hurting. I looked around the room it was a normal sized bedroom. I was in a queen bed with burgundy sheets there was a dresser on the other side next to the closed closet and a full length mirror on the other side and that was it apart from the bedside table with lamp and the chair in the corner. There was nothing on the walls it was very plain. I looked over and saw a glass of water and a few pills next to it. My head hurt slightly and I wanted them I sipped the water first knowing I shouldn't take strange pills from a strange man…who saved your life I argued. Who wanted to 'keep me' as he had put it. I turned the small round pills over and read what was on them Advil. Oh ok. I took all three of them with the water and attempted to stand. I was still in my stretched out shirt from yesterday and my underwear my jeans were nowhere to be found and my jacket was on the dresser. My socks and shoes were next to the bed on the floor.

It kind of unnerved me that Vincent saw me in my underwear and I looked at his professionally done stitches there were three neat little crosses closing my cut all the blood had been wiped away he actually fixed me up. I threw the blanket off of me and attempted to stand it was a lot easier than I thought it would be unless I was just used to it by now. I had all the running in the woods to thank for that. I limped towards the full length mirror finally getting a look at myself. My poor reflection started back at me the pale skinned red haired unkempt version of me stared back. My blue eyes looked like they were still in shock I felt like it also. My dark red hair was still hanging down in waves to middle of my back but were no longer glossy but frizzed and untamed. I smoothed my hair with my hands and started looking through the drawers of the dressers most of them had mens jeans and boots in the corners of the room. I opened one drawer and was shocked to see clean and neatly folded womens clothes. There was a few pairs of cute panties and some sweatpants from aeropostale with a string to tie in the front. Was there a woman living here and if so would she mind if I borrowed her clothes?

I hastily pulled on a new pair of panties and the gray sweatpants they were a perfect fit I realized as I tied the string in the front. I took the black hair tie off my wrist and re-tied the back of my green t-shirt that was a little too big for me I noticed I still had my navy blue lacy camisole on underneath it. I didn't look too bad. I wondered where everyone was it was dead quiet in here no pun intended. I yanked my fingers though my hair in an attempt to get the tangles out. I wasn't sure why I cared still. I drank the rest of the water and realized I had to visit the bathroom there was that little one that Lester had been using. How long ago was that anyway? The window over the bed had a thick blanket pinned up over it to keep it dark in here I guessed I pulled it aside and was blinding by brilliant sunshine. I was looking down at a backyard so I was on the second story? There was old rusted children's swing set in the back yard surround by a chain link fence and then woods. It was clear blue skies and I hoped they didn't kidnap and kill children as well.

I was fighting so many emotions fear for one but that was a given confusion that Vincent wanted to be so nice to me when Bo didn't and Lester thought I would be trouble in the future. Well no guarantee that I wont be but I shook my head. They killed my boyfriend my ex boyfriend my brother and Gina. Well I assumed they killed Gina I didn't see her dead body and James didn't mention anything about her. I felt the tears come to my face as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor in the corner next to the window the farthest from the door I could get. I had so much anxiety right now my nerves were shot I was shaking and trying so hard not to have a full out cry session. I buried my face in my hands and sniffled. I wasn't sure how long I sat like that my headache was going away. I looked up and jumped out of my skin. Vincent was sitting on the bed facing me next to the blanket covered window. Neither one of us moved, looked away, or said anything for a minute and it unnerved me. Finally he stood slowly silently. How did he move so quietly?

"Are you hungry?" he asked hoarsely.

My stomach growled in return and nodded.

"I'd like a shower.." I trailed off. He glanced down at the pants I was wearing and offered his hand. To my surprise I took it and let him help me up. He dropped my hand instantly and walked out the door I followed silently as we walked into another hallway to the right was nothing but a few closed doors right across the hall was a bathroom. The door was open and the light was on the shower was going but suddenly it was turned off and Bo stepped out all exposed he grabbed a towel off the sink and dried his face before looking up and seeing me. I flushed so red and he smirked. I put my head down and turned left following Vincent who was already halfway down the stairs. I caught up quickly Oh my god marly get a grip! I can't believe I just saw the man who might or might not hate me naked. Ugh I could die of shame. Vincent didn't notice anything because he led me to a chair in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked as I gently sat.

"Eleven you slept through the night." he mumbled. "Do you like eggs?"

"What?"I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that there was a masked man offering to make me breakfast..

Boots thumped on the linoleum floor behind me..it was Bo. He seemed in a better mood than yesterday probably because he managed to embarrass the hell out of me.

"He asked if you liked eggs… Vince make me one while you're at it." Vincent was still staring at me waiting on my answer and I flushed again.

"Yes." I mumbled.

Bo sat awkwardly across from me. Well it was awkward for me I felt like he was gloating. I can't get friendly with them they killed James! Wait what if they didn't kill james? What if he was alive in the house of wax up the street? I could find him get to him save him and we could get out of here… I didn't want to get my hopes up to much. I looked up and saw Bo staring at me intently I raised and eyebrow I couldn't help it. It didn't matter that I was here sitting in the kitchen with two killers my attitude tended to rise whenever it wanted.

"What?" I snapped. Haven't you done enough to me already? You have to make me feel like shit too?. Bo looked surprised at my outburst.

"Watch your mouth," he said between swigs of a beer bottle. Drinking in the morning? I never liked those kinds of guys reminded me of my mothers husband. "Or I'll cut out your tongue." he smiled and I shivered half expecting him to keep his word. Vincent slammed Bo's plate in front of him and glared at him from behind the mask.

"Calm down, Vince I was only kidding." he wolfed down his eggs and I was relieved when he got up and put the plate in the sink.

"I've gotta get going if I want to make to town for food." he announced and strolled to the kitchen doorway but not before lightly pulling a lock of my hair behind Vincent's back. He mimed cutting off my tongue and left slamming the front door behind him. I felt a little queasy after that as Vincent set my plate in front of me and I just stared at it for a minute. I realized he was watching me and I flushed.

"Do you want something else?" he asked softly.

"No, this is great." I mumbled and ate the scrambled eggs quickly.

I stepped out the shower and felt like I could take on the world. It was great to be clean but I was surprised they even had shampoo and soap. It was for men but it was something for right now. My bag was still in James' trunk in the clearing. It had all my clothes and feminine products in it. Maybe Vincent would let me get it. I changed quickly and combed through my long hair. I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out and went into the living room where Vincent was sitting on the couch staring at the black and white screen.

"I need my stuff." I announce my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bo

Vincent was a fucking idiot bo thought as he loaded up his truck for the trip. Bringing a no good smart ass into the house was just asking for trouble with him. He meant it when he said he would cut off her tongue and the bitch wouldn't even see it coming…

He shopped and got back in the truck, it was around noon now. Taking a drag on his cigarette and a swig from a beer he looked at the scars on his wrists. His mother had been a crazy bitch but for a good reason. Trudy Sinclair knew if he got the perfect chance Bo would have killed her himself. But her going crazy and dying on her own was enough for him to be satisfied. He smashed the bottle on the concrete. Coming up fast he noticed was a girl walking on the side of the road. He smirked thinking she was quite pretty in that low cut white dress and brown curly hair.

He pulled along side her giving her his sweetest smile.

"Hey, sugar. You need a ride?"

The girl stopped and looked him over before nodding and she got in the old pickup truck.

"What's your name? I'm Bo." he smiled. He always got his way like this women though he was just the sweetest with his southern hospitality but they were fucking stupid. And they died for it.

She put a hand on her throat and shook her head. Bo smirked, pretty and a mute! How lucky was he? Now no one would hear her screams…

"Well, I'm not too good at sign language but I think I got a pen and paper here somewhere." he opened the glove box while watching the road and handed her the pad and pen. He felt the familiar adrenaline from the hunt he could Imagine how we would kill her have his way with her…slit her throat or chop her to pieces? She held up the pad written on it was 'Zan' short for Suzanne.

"Well, Zan where are you headed?" he got hitchhikers all the ti me how else would they have a whole museum of victims? Vincent always wanted the nicest looking people to wax and make them look presentable. Bo never understood why, he was fine will killing and burning or burying or hell even leaving the body to rot. He had his brothers that's all he cared about and now he had to deal with some bitch of the moment that Vincent kept for some god awful reason. Suzanne held up the pad again 'Nearest phone.' He beamed..

"I got one at my house I gotta go put up these groceries before they spoil lord knows the Mrs would kill me." He saw her visibly relax and this is what he was aiming for this was an important psychological step. The prey had to feel safe. She smiled and nodded. Zan had no idea what was coming…

Lester

He jumped down from his open tailgate to open up one of his many bear traps. They were meant for people but plenty of animals got caught in them everyday. So everyday he went all over the woods scouting and clearing.. Scouting and clearing. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. A buck was caught in this trap. He braced his hands on the cold metal and pried it open not caring about the smell or the blood and guts all over his skin. He was used to it and it was familiar. He was still trying to find out why Bo had let Vince keep Marly.. Unless he intended to get her later. It would be like Andrea that one time only it seemed like Bo was biding his time with this one. Lester shook his head he got along just fine with the both of them . It used to be easier Vince just did whatever Bo said without hesitation but ever since Bo snapped Andreas neck Vincent fought him all the time for independence.

It always led to trouble. He hauled the last deer into the truck and drove to the pit pile where he threw all the carcasses. The smell was enough to overwhelm people who weren't used to it but Lester took in a deep breath and sighed. This was why he was always assigned the dirty work, he chuckled, he never gagged at the smell. On the way back to the house he stopped by the always empty gas station of their almost always empty town, except when unlucky victims traveled through, to hose the blood out of the truck bed. Lester washed it down the drain in the concrete like Bo had shown him when they were just fifteen and seventeen Bo and Vincent being the oldest of course. Lester was twenty five now.. He paused when he heard Bo shout.

"Say goodbye, Darlin!" Bo laughed like a maniac from the woods across the street and he knew some girl got unlucky ..as usual. Lester wasn't all bad he supported his brothers he sympathized for all the people Bo and Vincent killed even the ones that got stuck in his traps but never enough to help them escape. It was too dangerous they would go to the cops once they found out everyone was real people encased in wax made to look like sculptures thanks to Vincent's artistic skills, rotting and not able to move or do anything but look around and moan. Where would they be then? Jail or worse death row and Lester couldn't let that happen so h went about his business.

A few minutes later he saw Bo emerge from the trail dirty, scruffy, covered in blood. He was seen so much like this that it was normal.

"Hose me off." Bo demanded, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Lester did as he was told and Bo changed right there in the street.

"Seen Vince and little Ginger today?" he lit a cigarette.

"He was taking her to get her stuff from their old car." Lester drawled.

"Why would he even give a shit?" he snarled.

"Maybe because he hopes someone other than me will be nicer to him." Lester said honestly.

"I am the way I am for his own good!" Bo shouted. Lester really could understand both of their points of view though. Vincent wants a friend and Bo was trying to make Vince tough because of the way he looked..why he wore the mask..

"I suppose he wants little Marly to replace Andrea." Bo laughed and shook his head. Lester remembered that day all too well.

_Lester was walking toward the House of Wax trying to find everyone. It always made him nervous when they both up and disappeared like that made him think the cops got em or worse. He spit his dip on the dirt road until he heard shouting and a girl screamed. Another hitchhiker already? He ran up to see Bo and Vincent facing each other off eye to eye sizing each other up. There was a small, petite, girl hiding behind Vincent .. Was he protecting her? She had red curly hair and brown eyes and was dirty unkempt but that didn't cover up the fact that she was pretty._

"_What's going on?" Lester asked, coming up behind Bo._

"_This freak is going to get us caught!" he yelled and spat on the ground. "He's been hiding her in his workshop all day! What if she escaped and told somebody?!"_

"_Vince..," Lester started. "Bo is right we could all fry for this.."_

_Vincent turned towards him._

"_Why do you always side with him!" But before Lester could answer Bo had grabbed the girl she let out a piercing shriek but it was cut off quick with the snap of her neck her dead body fell to the ground with a heavy thud._

_Vincent was silent for weeks refusing to talk to either of them he never waxed her but buried her instead out in the woods he even made a thick wax unmarked gravestone for her. Lester went back a few times to look for it but had never found it.._

"And will you snap her neck too?" Lester asked dead serious.

"We'll see where it goes this one has a backbone I've already seen it." he smiled.

Marly

"I found my bag." I said quietly. I didn't tell him I had shoved a few of my friends things in it also. James' pocketknife, Wren's necklace and Alex's jacket it still smelled like him and I put it on to block out the cold. The snow was already melting due to the sudden temperature rise it had to be almost seventy degrees now. We had walked in awkward silence the whole way through the endless woods. I kept thinking if I ran away now would I make it? I didn't want to chance it with my stitches. Vincent was staring at me from behind his wax mask and he frightened me to the bone. Just his appearance the way he hid behind it or did he wear it just to look menacing? Vincent was slightly built like he lifted weights and he was tall I only came up to his chest his hair was long, well kept and black as coal.

"Why did you try to convince Bo to leave me be that night?" I blurted before I could stop and my face burned. He stared at me a few more seconds and then started walking back the way we'd come. I was rooted to the spot staring at him walk stealthily quiet.

"If you try to run..I will cut your throat and leave you here to bleed out.. Come." he said, looking at me over his shoulder. I gulped and silently made my way so again we were walking side by side. If only she had known that in that silence Vincent was thinking

' Because of Andrea, you remind me of my sweet Andrea..,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -Marly-

We walked silently through the front door of the house with me carrying my bag. Lester was on the couch and I could smell him from here like death and decay, what had he been doing all day? I shivered and decided it was better not to know. Bo came out of the hallway bathroom next to the living room and I felt Vincent stiffen again. I took that as a bad sign. His hair was wet and the room smelled of steam from a hot shower. He turned his hate filled eyes on me and smirked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her now." he laughed and grabbed a small knife from his boot. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped, bumping into the door. Was he serious? Wow, Marly really I thought. Of course he was serious he killed my brother.. And James. Vincent stepped forward between us protectively. Why did he want me to stay here this badly? I looked Vincent over with his build and stature I was sure he could take Bo on so why didn't he? Bo took a step forward and that's when Lester stood also. My head was spinning I didn't understand what was going on between the three of them staring each other down.

"Alright. I see when I'm outnumbered." he shrugged his outburst off playfully as if joking around with my life was normal. Putting the knife back in place what seemed to be his permanent smirk etched back to his face. I wanted to punch it off.

"Tell you what," he said, addressing me finally. "You make dinner and if I like it you live another day." he chuckled. Vincent and Lester exchanged looks.

"I'm no ones cook/' I spat. I was pissed how dare he think I should cook for him because I'm a girl! Lester cross his arms.

"It would be nice eating something other than burned canned stuff." He said to me.

"I bought things for you to cook." Bo narrowed his eyes. " And if you want to stay here that's what you're gonna fucking do!" And with that being said he stomped up the stairs leaving us in awkward silence. Lester took my bag and went up the stairs.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked Vincent with no emotion.

"In my room." he grabbed my wrist but I yanked it away. Did they just expect me to forget that they killed Alex and James?

"I'm not sleeping in your room/" he stared at me for a few minutes and I glared back. I couldn't bear the thought of staying in the same room with the that might have killed them. I mean I was thankful that he kept Bo away from me but that didn't mean I was going to sleep in the same room as him.

Suddenly he gripped my upper arm. Hard.

"Vincent!" I tried to yank my arm away but he drug me to the kitchen. What happened to the man who protected me from his brother who stitched my leg? His one eye I could was cold and uncaring.

"Cook something. You can take the room at the end of the hall." he left up the stairs as Lester was coming back down. I watched him as he took out a beer. He didn't seem like Bo.. A psycho or Vincent.. A schizo with a mask.

"I think I pissed Vincent off/"

"In my opinion, with Bo being the way he is you should fix it." and with that he went out the front door taking the decay smell with him. Lester seemed the most normal out of all of them. I sighed and looked around the kitchen I wasn't the perfect cook but I did know some simple stuff.

I was just taking the garlic bread out when Vincent came back done showered and dressed. My arm throbbed when I remembered he'd grabbed me there was a hand shaped bruise on my arm. He stood across from me and waited until the spaghetti was done before he came closer. Since I couldn't see his facial expression it made me wonder how was he thinking or feeling which made him more mysterious than I thought.. He lightly touched the bruise.

"I moved your stuff." he got himself some food and left out the front door.

"Where is he going?" I asked Lester who was getting his food.

"He eats in the House of Wax so no one see..," but he stopped. "Thank you." he said and went to sit in front of the old TV. So no one sees what? I swear this family was getting weirder and weirder.

"Well Ginger," Bo antagonized. "This looks edible."

"Thank." I said with fake sweetness. "How do ribs sound for tomorrow?" I threw in a little sarcasm. Bastard. Does he ever not have a smirk on his face? I blinked and he was pinning me in the corner counters. His ips pressed into mine to hold me there and that wasn't his hip bones I was feeling through his jeans. My breath caught at his closeness. I was too stunned to do anything but stare. His hands brushed my ribs just under my breasts as he reached behind me to get a piece of bread. He bucked his hips against me once more before whispering in my ear with as much fake sweetness as I had.

"Sound perfect, Darlin." He backed away and went to sit in front of the TV with Lester. I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath and hold back the tears. James used to do something like that before we made out. James. My heart ached for him I missed him so much was it only two nights ago that I last saw him? It felt like forever already. I was alive and what did I have to show for it? Living with and cooking for psycho murderers? Some Life. I looked at Bo's back as he ate and I new now I would have to keep James' pocketknife close.

After I ate and did the dishes putting the leftovers in the fridge I went up the stairs to the back room it was the only door that was open. It wasn't as big as Vincent's room but it was something I could call mine in this hellhole. I thought about what Lester said as I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top. Maybe keeping Vincent in a good mood with me was a smarter option just so he would keep Bo away from me. I looked at my arm and maybe it was smart for other reasons too he obviously could be nice but obviously also not so nice. I decided I would apologize to morrow so I crawled under the warm, thick blanket felling like I just sunk into heaven. I always hated night time other than the sleeping part which is great but it's the time when I think the most. Sometimes it's good to clear my head but all I felt was the last press of James' cold lips on mine. I fell asleep wondering if he had gotten away and was getting help.

Bo

Bo woke up with a growl three a.m. again why did he always wake up around now to take a piss? He was still full from dinner, Ginger may have been annoying and mouthy but that was the first decent meal they'd had since their parents died no that he would ever tell her that. Mouth she was took even to Vincent who let her stay in the guest room that must have hurts the freak's ego. He left the bathroom and bumped into someone in the pitch black hallway. Bo didn't think he just reacted shoving his arm on the persons throat and pinned them to the wall. He had the adrenaline slow down and even a speed up like a fighter always had. He heard a feminine squeak and he slowly smiled.

"Little Ginger.. Gotta pee?" he mocked and pinned her to the wall like in the kitchen. This one was so fun to play with she was a big shot loudmouth until they were alone and he had so much fun messing with her. He used his hand and lightly caressed her side from the side of her breast to her hip and whispered in her ear. "Wasn't too smart pissing off little Vince like that." he hissed.

"Get off of me." she growled.

Marly

He let go and I was glad I couldn't see his face in the dark. I heard him chuckle and walk back to his room so I peed as fast as I could and stepped in the middle of the hallway. That's when I realized I was scared to sleep alone with Bo the psycho across the hall from my room. He was barely touching me now but I was sure unless I made up with Vincent even if I had to fake it, it would eventually go too far to something I couldn't stop. I shivered and just the thought of his hands on my bare skin disgusted me. The top stair creaked a little and I stopped, holding my breath and listening. Silence. I went down the stairs to pour me a glass of sweet tea and go sit on the front porch swing. It surprised me at how warm it was even with my thin pajamas on I took a sip and stared at the empty dirt road.

Even if I left now I would just get lost I mean honestly I had no idea where I would be going. So instead I sorta halfway talked/prayed to James. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Baby, wherever you are I hope you're safe I'm doing okay which surprises me even. Lester has been okay he hasn't been mean to me yet at least. This town creeps me out even that wax house and I haven't even been inside it yet." I paused wondering if I should get Bo or Vincent off my chest first. I decided not to even mention Bo I mean I didn't want to vomit first thing in the morning.

"All we wanted was to just go camping for the weekend. Alex needed to go or he would have just ended up in jail for killing that Bradley guy. I mean yeah he pushed me on the sidewalk but that was no reason to break his nose. I miss Alex besides our lunatic step dad he was all I had as family." I paused not wanting to think my over drugged dead mother who had never really been a mother at all. "Don't even get me started on Wren, his dead by the way, no offense baby but I thought I was going to marry him until I realized how much of an asshole he was. I don't know why he came and brought little Gina. I still haven't found her by the way she might be dead or alive but I don't really care. I remember the first day we met at Danica's pool party three years ago," I laughed. "Nothing could stop us from sleeping with each other and just when I thought you were going to leave and say have a nice life or something stupid like that you asked me to be your girlfriend and I just couldn't resist..

"But James, I'm confused at why Vincent wanted to keep me or why he wears a mask. Is it strange to say he reminds me of you? Having two sides to him the side I wanted to help you get rid of and the side that made me fall in love with you. I thought he would be the sweetheart of the three of them but I think that's Lester, Bo's a psycho he's already got it out for me and I'm not exactly sure why. I'm surprised at myself and I haven't admitted it until now but I want to know more about Vincent I need a friend here. Lester seems unwilling and Vince seems like he wants me to like him. So while I'm here at least would that be such a bad thing? When he grabbed me last night it hurt and it reminded me that he drugged me, chased me down in the woods and might have helped Bo kill Alex. He kidnapped me and I think he would have killed me but he changed his mind for some reason and I'm curious as to why. I'm conflicted if I try to get to know him I feel like I'm betraying you and Alex.

"But you guys aren't here so would it really be horrible if I helped myself for once?" I sniffed and just realized I was sorta crying and wiped my eyes dry I was babbling to make myself feel better. I didn't do it too often but when I did I felt tons better.

CREEAAKK!

I jumped and gasped. Vincent was standing by the door staring at me he still had that mask on. Why does he wear it? Lester was about to tell me but he stopped himself had it been a security thing? Like a little kid and their favorite blanket or toy? He was barefoot like me only wearing a pair of jeans and I tried to look anywhere but at his abs and toned perfect muscles my mouth went dry I was a sucker for abs. He helped himself to the other side of the swing careful to keep distance between us. I was completely horrified how long had he been standing there? Did he hear what I said about him..did he hear the whole thing? I could him gazing at me and I was surprised at how easy it was for me to look at him.. At the one eye I could see one eye? But he chose then to speak and I forgot about the one eye thing.

"I am sorry for grabbing you."

Vincent the murderer was apologizing to me? I continue to surprise myself I let the apology wash over me and it felt warm and good..friendly and I embraced it.

"I forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** -Marly-**

** "I heard you speaking." he said and his voice was somewhat cracked. I got the impression again that he didn't talk much.**

** "All of it?" I whispered. He nodded. I didn't know how I felt about that just yet. **

"**I thought you left..," he started. "you can't leave. I'll have to kill you." It kinda creeped me out that he could say that right to my face so calmly.**

** "Do you kill people often?" I asked looking at my silver painted toes I already knew the answer and it made my heart hurt. But he never answered he just stood and motioned for me to follow him back inside. I picked up my tea glass but just sat still. We looked at other for a bit and the wind tousled his long hair. He seemed to be set on waiting for me and I realized he didn't trust me out here alone. I stood and followed him past the kitchen and up the stairs I was about to walk to my room at the end of the hall but I was worried Bo would come and go as he pleased. Vincent walked into his room and I stopped as he was halfway closing his door when he stopped and watched me debate going back to my room or not.**

** We stared at each other and we seemed to be doing a lot of that, acknowledging each other without words it made things easier. He stepped back and opened his door..Marly I groaned in my head but I walked inside and he shut the door behind me. Back again, I thought and climbed in the bed staying on one side I faced away from him because this was strictly to keep myself safe from Bo… wasn't it? I felt him crawl in beside me and I did my best to keep bad dreams away.**

** I woke because I was too warm I opened my eyes and moaned. I gasped and sat up realizing I was just lying on Vincent's chest! I don't know what was more embarrassing me lying on him or the fact that his arm had been around me. No. I decided it wss that he was looking at me now and he knew I had ended up sleeping on him.**

** "I'm sorry." **

**He shook his head and opened his arm again I knew he wanted me to lie on him. James if only you could see me now. **

** "I can't." I said. I could tell he was gritting his teeth behind his mask and my pulse quickened the last thing I wanted was another bruise. I looked at the clock it was only five a.m. He sat up and grabbed my wrist but not hard his hand felt rough..callused. He pulled me down with him and I knew I shouldn't fight him I mean it's not like anything was going to happen anyway. I laid my head back on his chest and felt him sigh. All he wanted was a companion, a close friend I knew I would if I was stuck here with Bo my whole life. I listened to his heart. Did killers have hearts? I looked up at him wondering what was on his mind and he looked down at me**

** "I'm afraid..," I whispered to him and he didn't say anything so I guessed he wanted to me to continue. "Of Bo.. Will you stand outside the door while I take a shower?" He nodded and I was relieved. **

** I stood in the shower using all my products I'd packed from home. I wanted to get ready a bit early in case Bo's cooking agreement (or command) to cook for them meant breakfast and lunch too. I finally relaxed knowing Vincent was guarding the door for me but I kept asking myself why bother? Why me? Why didn't he want to kill me like the others? I wanted to ask but I felt like he would avoid the question like last night on the swing. **

** I figured it would be warm today so I put on my white spaghetti strap dress that tied around my neck I always loved white because it made me look tanner. I blow dried my red hair an let it hang loose in waves. It was my favorite dress it came to my knees and clung to my waist. James had gotten it for me for my seventeenth birthday it seemed so long ago. I opened the door to let the steam out and put on my usual makeup attire I didn't even want to think about when I ran out. Vincent watched me silently the whole time and I felt like he was becoming my shadow. Why? Because I accidentally slept on his chest last night? I'm a natural cuddle bug it didn't mean anything… well not to me anyway.**

** I was frying eggs and bacon by seven again under the watchful eye of my shadow. I didn't know whether to be creeped out or thankful.**

** "Miss that smell." Lester muttered to Vincent and he nodded. Had they seriously eaten nothing but canned stuff their whole lives? I mean soup and fruit were nice but all that sodium wasn't good for someone. Fried food, I thought attracted them like flies to a dead body… the spatula I was using dropped to the floor and I stared out of the mini window above the stove. I can't believe I just thought that. I took a deep breath and my shadow was already at my side washing off the spatula and looking me over. **

** "I'm fine." I whisper and set three plates at the table. Vincent immediately grabbed his and left out the front door. I stared. Right he ate in a wax museum that's not weird at all. **

** "Lester," I started but he was too busy walfing down my cooking. "Lester," I giggled and tried again. He grunted at me. "Yesterday you wouldn't tell me why Vincent eats in the museum, I mean what's in there that's so special?" I asked as I finished my plate. **

** "Isolation. It's not my place to say, Marly. Ask him yourself." he ate the last of his breakfast.**

"**I have.. Somewhat, he won't answer me."**

"**Well, maybe he's not ready." Lester hopped up and started piling more food on his plate. **

** "Save some for Bo!" I heard myself say unintentionally.**

** "Aw. Didn't think you cared, Ginger." Bo drawled, his boots thumping down the old wooden stairs. He stopped in his tracks and looked me up and down, his jaw wet and his eyes going distant. **

** "You alright?" Lester asked him.**

"**Get to your traps!" he snapped at him. I quickly turned around and started the dishes as Lester left out the door. This awkward silence stretched as Bo ate and I tried to do the dishes as fast as I could to get out of there maybe lock myself in Vincent's room until he got back. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had to lean on the counter to breathe. This actually happened to me a lot and it annoyed the living crap out of me. Bo suddenly put his hands over mine on the counter and pressed me into the sink.**

** "Now why'd you have to go and wear something as tempting as that?" he breathed in my ear and his hot breath raised goosebumps on my arms. I tried to push against him to get out of his trap but he pushed right back against me and I felt his instant erection. He got a kick out of forcing girls.. My head was jumbled mess I tried to figure out how to get out of this. Then he bit me on the neck and trailed little bites down my shoulder and arm I tugged but it was no use. My body went limp and he was holding my ribs with one arm and biting me on the other side. The weirdest thing happened I was sucked back in time.. Looking at James through my eyes it was like I was there. I no longer felt Bo or saw the tiny kitchen I wasn't in their hick town I was at Danica's pool party three years in the past. We giggled as we locked ourselves in her upstairs guest room. He had his arm around holding my ribs as he bit my neck and shoulder going down my arm and back up again. **

** The sensations were overwhelming and when he finally had me vulnerable he entered me slowly stretching filling and I collapsed..**

** Literally, I collapsed back to the present on the kitchen floor. Bo was staring at me.**

** "Well, I've never had that happen before." he smiled as though pleased with himself. I stood.**

"**It wasn't you! It just reminded me of my boyfriend James it's what he does."**

** "Sounds like little James and I have a lot in common." he barked a laugh and I glared watching him stomp out the front door.**

**I layed on the couch flipping through the only three black and white channels on the TV I wasn't familiar with any of the shows. Vincent still hadn't come back yet and it was around noon now the whole place was quiet and empty. I refused to think about Bo's twisted seductions so I grabbed one of his beers out of the fridge and downed it in almost five seconds. I made my way back to the couch. The next time Bo put his hands on me he was getting a knew to the junk or a fist to the nose I was done playing this game with him. I highly doubted James was still alive as much as it pained me to think it but I had to be realistic and the last thing I wanted were emotional flashbacks. I was surprised they left me in the house by myself this long. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from thinking that James and Bo were similar in some way.. Their seduction styles it was how James got me to melt every single time. I had closed my eyes for two seconds maybe when Vincent walked through the door. Stealth like as usual.**

** "Where have you been?" I asked and the sight of him did the strangest thing to my stomach… he gave me butterflies. His shirt was covered in wax and he stripped it off along with his boots. **

** "Working." he growled and he walked to me in the strangest way something was off. He ran a very warm hand up my thigh it felt different than when Bo tried I actually wanted Vincent to touch me. It got hot and damp between my legs and my mouth went dry. He moaned caressing the sensitive skin between my thighs.**

** "I can smell you from here." he breathed and my breath hitched. He was suddenly on the couch halfway on me. He was close enough for me to see his one eye I could see it was green the pretty green of moss that grew next to a waterfall and I was entranced. I reveled in the sensations my body was throwing me.**

** "May I?" he asked huskily fingering the edge of my panties. **

"**Such the gentlemen." I giggled and my panties were off. I closed my eyes to focus on his touch as he slid his fingers over my sensitive areas I heard a clatter and saw his wax mask on the floor! I couldn't see his face though as he wasted no time licking and sucking on my clit. **

"**mmm, Vincent!" I moaned.**

**I jerked and woke up on the couch alone. I looked around it was four in the afternoon I can't believe I dreamed all of that! My face burned and I walked up the stairs to Vincent's/my room. He was already sleeping he probably didn't want to wake me. His mask was on as usual and he didn't wake as I crawled in next to him. I realized why I was having those flashbacks and dreams. There were two different sides to James and I saw them in Bo and Vincent. It was so complicated and I just wanted to sleep dreamlessly. **

** "I had the strangest dream about us today." I muttered to Vincent knowing he couldn't hear me.**

** -Vincent-**

**He opened his eye and watched Marly sleep she was so sweet when she slept. She looked so much like Andrea. She thought what they had done on the couch was a dream and he was in no rush to tell her. He knew what he wanted just to try something.. Anything and she had fallen asleep so he had put her underwear back on and let her rest. He licked his lips still tasting Marly on his tongue.**

** -Andrea-**

** She felt like she was in hell watching this freak poor wax all over Gina's body. Gina.. Her best friend, they had been attacked after they blew a tire out on the road. They were supposed to be at Gina's rich grandparents house having the two week vacation of their lives. They always had booze and pills and didn't care if they had some. Instead he watched this psycho with a mask set Gina up in some weird wired looking cage. He sat her upright in the chair..she was nude and shaved all of her beautiful blond hair off. He turned on the weird shower head and she cried while the hot wax poured all her dead friends body. She was always known for her beautiful wheat hair that fell in waves to her waist and now it was gone unless he would stitch it back on later. Fear stabbed her heart as she realized she was most likely next. Andrea looked away and instead around this weird basement/workshop. It smelled strongly of heat, wax and cleaner. There were a bunch on knives and tools around the room, art supplies, and about twenty what looked to be sketchbooks on the wooden table in the corner.**

** She looked down at the ankle cuff chain around her leg it was attached to the metal leg of the makeshift cot that was bolted to the floor. Suddenly there were a pair of boots next to the bed. She looked up at the looming figure he creeped her out to where her skin crawled. He reached out to caress her face but Andrea jerked out of his reach. He stared at her before grabbing her throat! Her air was cut off and she scratched his hand so hard he hissed there was a crescent shaped blood line welling up. There were loud footsteps above them and the masked man stiffened quickly unlocking the cuff and grabbed her upper arm so hard she knew it would bruise.**

** "What are you doing?" she winced. Then next thing she knew she was being shoved in a small closet in the corner. **

** "Quiet! Or you will die." he said closing the door. Andrea was engulfed in darkness and he heard another voice the same one who had stabbed Gina!**

** "Hey freak! We lost the redhead come and eat then you can finish the blond..," he laughed. "Well the bald now." he laughed like a crazy man the whole way back upstairs. It was dead quiet. She heard the shower still pumping wax and she twisted the closet doorknob.**

** Locked. **

_Hi guys! It's amber I'm just putting a little authors note at the bottom that I don't own house of wax obviously or Vincent would have found Marly hehe :) I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews it really made my day. I was nervous about putting my story on here because I thought it was crap but I'm glad you all like it! I love the reviews please please please keep them coming they are literally what keeps me going and not quitting on the story like all my others. You guys keep me going :) so please keep reviewing and giving me feedback as to how you like it. I'm literally writing it chapter by chapter i've just started chapter five and this where the really rated mature is coming in so brace youselves :) Mwah kisses!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note : I'm glad some of you have questions! It will all be explained my fanfic is kinda different than the movie I'm changing a couple things. Most questions will be answered in the story some time or another __J_

**Chapter Five.**

** Lester**

"Get up, Lester. We have work to do." Bo woke him the next morning at two a.m. He knew the only reason they woke so early was when they had outsiders mearby and not just one or two usually three or more. Lester was immediately up.

"What do we got?" Bo was already dressed handing Lester his eight inch hunting knife. It was sharp enough to chop through bone.

"Four college drunks." he snapped and left the room with Lester at his heels. He always thought it was funny when Bo referred to someone else as a drunk because he didn't think anyone could drink more at one time than Bo.

"Should I wake Vince?"

"No!" Bo snapped. "Not this time. I'm tired of his throat cutting to preserve the body. All he cares about his having more people statues for his art town.. No, it's our turn to have fun Vince can't know." Something warm and pleasant stirred in Lester's body at the thought. He may have felt bad for the prey but sometimes he felt like a good stabbing and beating released all of his built up negative energy. They hopped in Bo's rusty pickup the warm morning air blowing through the down windows.

"Do you ever wash your clothes?" Bo snapped at him. Lester grinned he asked this every time when they went on a 'hunting trip' and every time Lester replied with 'once a week.'

"I can't wait to do this," Bo continued. "I feel the pressure building up already.. It's suffocating." Lester nodded in agreement and they parked it was starting to light up on the horizon and they made their way down the dirt trail. This was one of the best feelings ever being the hunter and knowing your prey was so close and unaware. It was one of the things Bo and Lester could agree on.. And there they were sitting around a fire laughing and drinking. There were three of them.. He thought Bo said four? They were built but it wouldn't matter just like every time they would win. Bo swore.

"Where's the damn fourth one?" Bo snapped as if on cue a man came through the woods drunk stumbling with a body thrown over his shoulder.

"I thought you said where were only four?" Lester hissed.

"There are!" he hissed back.

"Look what I found boys! Entertainment for the night!" he dropped the body on the ground and both Lester and Bo groaned.

"God dammit, Ginger!" Bo growled.

** Marly**

I kept tossing and turning I just couldn't sleep I had too much on my mind. I looked at the clock and sighed four thirty a.m. I quietly slid out of the bed careful not to wake Vincent. The only thing that helped me clear my mind was jogging. James and I jogged together all the time and I was surprised it didn't hurt as much to think about him. Actually it was bearable. I slid on my jogging pants and shirt and put my jacket on over it. I couldn't ever run with my hair down so I put it in a high ponytail like the thing I wanted was to choke on my hair. After I put on my sneaker I shoved James' knife in my shoe and grabbed my ipod. Since I didn't have my running partner music would have to be my fill in. I did the settings to play one of my favorite songs on repeat "The path to decay" by Sirenia. I started to stretch on the porch before running down the first street. I had been so busy lately I never even bothered to demand answers about this weird town. Like how there was no one around all the shops were always dark and deserted. I ran faster as if I could chase the bad thoughts away. I ran past a house and a movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I stopped.

There's no way I had imagined that! Someone had peeked at me through the curtain and shut it when I looked. There was someone else in this town the whole time? I yanked my earphones out and put in in my pocket while jogging to the window. I was just tall enough to look over the white trim and through the lacy curtains the TV was on but all I saw was the empty recliner chair. Suddenly the curtains were yanked back again and I fell on my ass and shrieked. It was an old woman in a robe with glasses she stared out at the street before closing the curtains again… didn't she see me?

I stood, brushing myself off and knocked on the window. It opened again she was only staring at the street. Then I saw the metal bar connected to her and that meant she was on some electrical loop. The lines on her face were too perfectly etched her skin too shiny and stretched.. She was made of wax. I looked at the House of Wax museum.. There was something weirder going on here than three brothers will a killing addiction.

"You aren't supposed to peep in people's windows/" came a husky drunk drawl.

"Leave me alone, Bo!" I said, turning around. "How many times do I -," but I stopped. It wasn't Bo it was a mountain with a head… and beer breath. He grabbed my ponytail and knocked my head into the window all I saw was black..

I opened my eyes and watched the dirt trail bob up and down. I stayed quiet and still I couldn't even express how angry I felt that I was getting pushed around again and again. By Bo and Vincent and now some stranger that didn't even know me!

"Look what I found boys! Entertainment for the night!" he boomed and I heard other voices but they were talking so drunkly I couldn't understand them. I was dropped to the ground and I tried my best to stay still. He left me to get another beer and while I was peeking at them I reached for James' knife in my sneaker, quietly flipping it open. One of the other boys came close and squatted next to me I didn't think I just reacted. I stabbed him in the stomach and yanked the knife out blood squirted my cheek but I paid it no mind, hopping up and getting a defensive stance the cold bloody knife clutched in my fist.

He was rolling and screaming I must have hit something important because the blood was gushing out of him and pooling in the dirt.

"Shit! You bitch!" one yelled and started to come at me I gripped the knife ready to kill all of them. All of a sudden two people leapt out of the trees and stabbed the two guys closest to them. They both fell to the ground instantly dead. It was Bo and Lester! How long had they been in there? We all turned to the last one the guy who banged my head in the window he was going to get it. It would have been dead quiet but the first man was still bleeding and screaming nonsense. He looked like a mouse stuck in the corner by a cat eyes darting every direction to find a way out but seeing none he started to back up. Vincent appeared out of the shadows and knocked the man over the head with the hedge clipper handles he held.

I saw a change in Bo then he wasn't uptight or smirking he had a full grin on his face like a little boy on Christmas morning. Vincent tossed Bo the hedge clippers and the man still bleeding held up his sticky, red hands.

"I wasn't gonna touch her I swear!" he yelled, hm he sobered up fast. I smiled and I didn't even feel bad that we were killing them it just felt like revenge I was too angry that they were going to do whatever with me. This felt good and I was done being pushed around.

"Sure," Bo laughed. "I believe ya!" he kicked the man where I stabbed him and then he turned to me for a second and smiled..actually smiled. He slammed the clippers into the mans neck and twisted, spraying blood all over him and he reveled in it. Lester was digging through the other two guys pockets talking cash and chains. Bo squatted over the still breathing man and I knew he was watching him die watching the light fade from his eyes. I looked at Vincent but he was alredy watching me and my anger deflated he held his hand out silently. I didn't even hesitate I walked to him, took his hand he pulled me into a hug and he smelled good.

"What about him?" Lester asked, pointing to the last guy.

"You and I will deal with him." Bo smiled. "Vince, you and Marly go back to bed." he actually called me Marly? I don't think he even caught it himself but then he turned to me.

"Ginger, don't worry about cooking today." and that was it. Vincent and I were walking back to the truck in our usual comfortable silence. Now that the guys were gone the woods seemed less dangerous like they weren't the monsters to be afraid of but we were. I was a little worried with what Bo had in mind for the last cretin and Vincent kept glancing in my direction. I was tired of him worrying about my sanity.

"Vincent, I'm fine. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm not going anywhere and you don't have to keep looking at me like I'm going to jump out of a moving truck!" He sighed and focused on the dirt trail ahead of us. The first thing I was going to do was take eat, take a shower, and go to bed. I noticed Vincent smelled good like soap or flowers. He glanced at me and chuckled "All I get from you is dirt, sweat, and blood."

"Ew." I said.

"I didn't think you were capable of that." he said not glancing at me this time. My heart started to flutter because I didn't think I did either. I would've thought I would've felt something about the fact I stabbed someone but no there was nothing there.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of."

** Bo**

He was going to enjoy this. He told Lester to tie the son of a bitch in the chair. They were out in one of Bo's three secret sheds out in the woods where he took the special victims the ones to torture. Lester stood back and watched he was just there in case the bastard broke free.

"Wake up." Bo said, smacking his cheek a few times. The kid began to stir. Bo knew his types well big, jocky freshman or sophomore in college maybe in a sorority for big pussies. Thought he was all big shots get anything or anyone he wanted well he's in for a rude awakening. His speech was lost behind the duct tape on his mouth.

"Ah ah," Bo said. "We're gonna play a little game. And you don't talk until I say you can." he heard Lester chuckle and it only fueled his desire for bloodshed even more. The kid was still talking! Didn't he just tell him? Bo grabbed the kids left pinkie..snap! It broke twisted at an odd angle. The guy thrashed against the ropes and Bo laughed.

"Maybe you'll listen next time!" He started to sweat and calm down. "Lester get me the hammer and nails." The mans eyes grew wide and he was trapped in Bo's world of torture, he began his muffled speaking. Bo didn't even think twice before breaking his ring finger on the same hand. They waited for him to calm down.

"Now," Bo said. "I'm going to take this tape off your mouth make a noise and you'll only have half a face…got it?" he growled. He felt smug being in control it was one of the best places he liked to be. He ripped off the tape watching him wince.

"What's your name?" Bo asked.

The guy looked surprised. "W=What?"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Bo shouted.

"Kyle my names kyle!" he was sweating more now.

"Well, kyle. I'm Bo, your first class torturer and this is Lester my little brother." Lester tipped his hat a bit.

"How did you come across our Ginger?" Bo asked.

"I found her in town! She was peeking in some old woman's window!" he answered quickly to avoic any more pain but he wouldn't get lucky enough for that. Did Marly find out that woman was wax? It's not like any of them were in a hurry to tell her everything about Ambrose.

"And?" he prompted grabbing a nail and the hammer.

"Please, don't!" he begged.

"Answer the question." Kyle's lower lip trembled.

"I hit her head on the window and knocked her out then carried her to my friends." he gasped. Bo put the nail tip on the back of Kyles right hand and came down with the hammer hard. Kyle screamed the nail was maybe a third buried into his skin blood oozing around it and down the side of his hand.

"I answered your question!"

Bo shrugged. " I just felt like it."

He thought back to when she had stabbed the first man he'd never seen anything hotter in his life. Her stance, the rage on her face and of course the bloody knife in her hand and he vowed right then and there to help his brothers keep her safe..

About an hour and three nails, two more broken finger about twenty cuts and tons of blood, sweat, and tears later Bo was getting bored. Lester was at the worktable cleaning off the tools and different knives.

"Go check your traps.' Bo said and Lester left without hesitation. He placed his hands on the table and breathed, staring at the scars that went all the way around both of his wrists. Bo roared and threw the nails across the room, threw the knives into the wall. He tipped the table over and kicked the headlight out of the old car. Rage, that's all he knew he snatched the longest knife and lost himself as he stabbed Kyle over and over feeling the warm, sticky blood on his arms covering the scars and once again making him forget that bitch of a mother.

** Andrea**

"Is that your mother?" she held up a photograph on the table. He let her out of the closet whe he got back and told her his name was Vincent and she told him hers. He gave a quick nod as he sculpted the extra wax off Gina's body. It made her angry, confused, uncomfortable but there was one exit she knew of so far up those stairs and Andrea knew she most likely wouldn't make it out before he caught her and so she did the one thing she did best….. Snooped.

"Who's the man that bosses you around?"

"Brother… Bo."

"Older?" she asked.

"By a few minutes." she raised an eyebrow they were twins? So if Vincent looked like Bo why the hell did he wear a mask?

"So, this is your hideout right? Where you spend most of your time hiding from you older brother who bosses you around, got it." She didn't mean to mock him and Andrea had been an outspoken person she talked before she thought ever since she was able to talk. Vincent just stared at her she could only see one of his green eyes.

"You should stick up for yourself I kn ow from personal experience. My older brother did the same thing and I got tired of it." she said.

"What did you do?"

"Hit him in the face with a baseball." He grunted and went to back to work. "These your sketchbooks?"

"Yes." he grunted. Andrea flipped through a few perfect sketches she was impressed.

"They're nice. Why did you save me?" He didn't say anything.

"Okay, why do you wear such a large coat in this hot ass basement?"

Again no answer. Andrea knew exactly why he wore so many clothes… covered most of himself he was conscious. She had been too for a certain amount of her life it was normal. She needed a push from her aunt and maybe she would his push for him.

"Vincent." she got up and walked to him. "You can't give Bo power over you. Your taller and probably stronger, when you cover up so much he thinks he has power over you and you shouldn't give it to him." Andrea couldn't believe she was being nice to him. "Here." she said and grabbed his long coat. He jerked back his one eye wide.

"Please?"

She took his coat to off to reveal black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.

"As soon as you start loving yourself everyone else will." He still didn't say anything but he lightly touch her face with his fingers and continued working with his jacket off.

"Bo cannot know you are here. You will have to hide when he comes." his voice was hoarse.

"Because he'll kill me?" she asked, eyes wide. Vincent just silently looked at her.

** Lester**

He whistled as he drove to his last trap all the others had small animals in them a squirrel , skunk, even a chipmunk. He knew Bo needed one of his rage freak outs he'd witnessed plenty. It was best just to let him get it out better on a stranger than him or Vincent or even Marly now. There was a woman walking down the road black hair, jeans, and a gray shirt. Today would not be the day to become one of Bo's victims.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked her. Her attitude suggested she wanted to be left alone but he was doing what was best for her.

"The road ends around the bend it's just woods for miles. I'll give you a ride to a better path it'll be easier to go around." he drawled just get in the damn truck.

"Miles huh? Alright thanks!" she hopped in and slid the old fashioned seatbelt around her waist. She looked like she could be a siren with long wavy black hair, pale skin, heart shaped face and full pink lips.

"It's no problem, ma'am." he turned right around and sped off to take her to safety.

** Marly**

I washed my hands in the kitchen sink I was feeling pretty much okay. Vincent sat with me while I ate a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You followed me tonight?" I asked and I wasn't mad at him for it I was glad he did.

"Thank you." I touched the back of his hand with my fingers and our gazes met.

"Your welcome." he said throatily.

"Can you still watch the door while I take a shower? I just want to go back to bed after that." He nodded and suddenly grabbed my hand threading his fingers through mine and I squeezed his hand back as we walked up the stairs together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

** -Marly-**

After all the jogging and sweating..and killing, my brain reminded me that shower felt so good. I breathed in the scent of my shampoo and mango body wash. I examined myself when I got out my first stitches were gone and there was a bump on the back left of my head where I hit the window. I opened the door feeling so ready to get to bed but Vincent wasn't there guarding the door anymore. The door next to Vincent's room was almost all the way open and I'd never even seen the inside. It was like a library/study with two walls covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with thick volumes. The other half was like a study with a wooden desk, small reading lamp and stacked, dusty paperwork. The room was empty despite the door being open I half expected Vincent to be in here. I examined the book spines more carefully and they were all medical texts some in different languages. I guess this was how Vincent knew all of his stuff.

Sitting on the desk right under the reading lamp were three birth certificates Lester, Bo, and Vincent Sinclair. All of the dates were sorta scratched out and hard to read. I flipped them over and on the back of Bo's was written 'Evil twin' and Vincent's was 'Good twin' lester's was blank. They were twins? Just seeing that raised goosebumps on my arms. Next to them was an old yellowing journal written in perfect cursive and the dates were all scratched out here too. Some pages were missing or torn in half or even scribbled over. I started reading the cleanest page I could find.

_** 'I was let go today as my superiors found out about my experiments on the patients. I am furious my work will remain unfinished. Trudy is days from giving birth, she is worried about the procedure as our boys are conjoined. I told her there is nothing to fear for I am skilled in this subject. She distracts herself by starting her wax museum down the road. I watch her wax statues and figurines selling to the gossiping wenches in town that will just as likely stab her in the back as embrace her. She is loving Ambrose so far and I hate it.'**_

The rest of the page and a few others were scribbled out with what seemed to be a Sharpie or black magic marker it gave off a powerful ink smell. I read the next legible page.

_** 'Even though Trudy was prepared for the procedure she weeps as she studies our twin sons. It has been two weeks since their birth and she still weeps. Our Bo has come out healthy and almost unmarked but our poor Vincent was scarred and will be his whole life. She swears she won't have another child. Bo cries constantly and Vincent barely makes a sound unless he's hungry or needs a new diaper. Trudy has already labeled then the good and evil twins.'**_

Well, that explained the writing on the back of the birth certificates. I know that Bo was fucked up but to label him 'the evil twin' wasn't that going a bit too far? But the next legible page proved me wrong it must have been a few years after the last page.

_** 'Trudy is pregnant again with one baby this time we don't know the sex quite yet and her heart breaks more everyday to think it will end up like Vincent. Bo is getting worse all he does is bite and scratch, kick and scream at the top of his lungs for no reason at all. We have put restraints on his high chair this morning to contain him until Father can show up and attempt to bless him yet again. People in town have been making fun of Vincent because he is different. Trudy has taken up her art for sculpting and has made him wax masks to wear she will home school him. Vincent is a good boy he is only three years of age and he does not deserve this.'**_

I felt sick and appalled was Bo really crazy enough to have restraints put on his high chair and to go through tons of blessings that never worked…and Vincent, his mother made him wax masks to wear since he was three? I looked around the study feeling suddenly creeped out that this had been their father's study I looked at the names on the certificates Trudy Sinclair and Victor Sinclair with their signatures underneath. They were one fucked up family. I flipped to another page.

_** 'Lester was born tonight healthy and strong. Trudy was overjoyed she even offered to get rid of Bo and replace him with Lester but what would people in town think if we lost a son and never grieved?'**_

The rest of the page was scribbled out and I found myself frustrated and curious to read more and to get into the mind of this Dr. Vicror Sinclair. Next readable page…

_** 'Trudy is ill and has been for weeks, Lester has just turned three and he and Vincent help a great deal. She is losing control of her mind as well as her body I am not entirely sure what to do to help her..,' **_There were splotches there like fallen teardrops. Why was there so much scribbled out especially the dates?

_** 'Trudy has passed and I cannot bear to live any longer.. Goodbye Vincent and Lester I love you so..,' **_Nothing for Bo of course and I jumped backwards from the book on the bottom of the page was a huge, burgundy crackly splotch on the paper..blood?

So that's what happened to their parents? Mom got sick and died then dad commits suicide? No wonder they were so fucked up. I looked over the bookshelf again past the medical books and found another unmarked journal. I pulled it out and opened to the first page the date was scribbled furiously out, go figure, but the page was clean and readable.

_** 'Trudy is pregnant with twins we are so happy.'**_

This was scrawled in the right hand corner like a positive side note and I realized that this was a medical journal this was before the book I was reading since they just found out Trudy was pregnant with Vincent and Bo.

The rest of the journal was written in a language I didn't recognize but the descriptive drawings were sickening. Sketches of syringes through eyes and gums, cross stitching through skin and nails through bone. There were a few drawings of scalpels peeling back flesh to reveal muscle, tissue and bone with screws, pins, needles all twisted in there. I shut the book and put it back on the shelf I couldn't look at it any longer. If this was the kind of thing Dr. Sinclair did to his mental patients it was a good thing he was fired. I shivered wondering how long he had gotten away with it.

I quickly left the room I didn't want to be caught snooping but I had so much information on them and it felt somewhat good to hold that knowledge. I gripped the kitchen sink and breathed deeply a few times. Where had Vincent disappeared to? I drank some water and sat heavily at the kitchen table. I tried so hard to block the imaginative images but I kept seeing the highchair with restraints in my mind. There were scratches so deep in the gray tile it had to be by a metal highchair. Stop it, Marly! I put my hands on my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.. A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped, screaming.

"Whoa!" Bo said. "Ginger, what's gotten into you?" I looked up at the handsome man the disturbed man who tortured and killed people… the man who helped save my life and when I looked at him all I could see was him strapped to a highchair.. I started to cry.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you on your period or something?" I jerked up to stand and knocked the lid off of the trash can as I threw up my cereal and the water. I was surprised when Bo swept my hair up quickly out of the way and held it up with one hand for me. I only puked twice and my stomach was now empty I felt tons better.

"Here. Sit down and I'll get you another glass of water."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I sipped the water.

"I don't know why did you decide to up stab somebody all of a sudden like the rest of us?" he smirked.

"I was protecting myself." I replied.

"Well, I was protecting you too, Darlin and you enjoyed it. Even though you only stabbed him once, I could see the pleasure all over your face. You might not like it but you have more in common with all us than you think." as soon as he said it I knew it was true but I wasn't as quick to admit it. I was staring at the table cloth and my eyes creeped to his wrists they were mostly covered by his black button-up long sleeve shirt but I could see a hint of pink disfigured flesh on both of them. The cuff scars.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Ginger. You want something to help you sleep?" He dropped a small round pill on the table. "I promise it'll keep the nightmares away." he got up and walked out the front door leaving me alone with my glass of water a no nightmare pill and my jumbled thoughts.

** -Andrea-**

"Do you feel weird without your jacket on?" she asked up front.

"Yes."

"It'll pass. I speak from experience." Earlier that morning Vincent made Bo think she was still lost running around in the woods. He was leading them on a wild goose chase when the whole time the prey was lounging in the lions den.

"He's going to be so pissed when he finds out I've been here the whole time." Vincent was scrubbing all of the leftover wax off his wooden worktable. It smelled strongly of pine and vinegar. It was gross.

"He won't find out."

"What makes you so sure you can keep me alive?" she asked and for some reason she no longer felt afraid talking about her certain death. She knew Vincent couldn't hide her forever. It was bound to happen and they both knew it.

"I want to draw you again." he said.

"Again? I hate sitting still for so long!" he had already drawn her in various poses standing, sitting, lying. Hair up, hair down front view, side view.

"I want to capture your personality not just a pose." he said quietly.

"My personality?" she laughed. "How?" Andrea smirked and looked up at him through vixen eyes.

"That!" he gasped. "I want that!" She was surprised and her expression changed.

"No!," he said. "Do it again." he started frantically gathering charcoal and smudging tools for his easel.

"What will I get in return?" she pouted.

"What do you want?" he asked flipping to a clean paper. "You know I can't let you go."

"I know. I want you to take off your shirt. I'm curious as to what you have under there." she did her smirk face and she saw Vincent jerk slightly an artists pain was not being about to capture that moment of beauty.

"I agree." Her heart pounded with impatience but she held still and kept that smirk on her face..like she was up to no good.

** -Lester-**

He was on the way back to Ambrose feeling like he did his good deed for the day the sun was up now at least mid morning. He breathed in the scent of rain about to fall and sped along faster the last thing he wanted was his truck to get stuck in that dirt trial just before Ambrose. He hoped Bo didn't get too angry that it made him sloppy with the kid. That was really the only thing that annoyed Lester around here. Vincent and himself were always careful to clean up after themselves thoroughly Bo did most of the time but not always and Lester didn't feel like doing his work today. His thoughts wandered to the other day when he caught Vincent with a certain wax figurine of a mermaid with horns. It was their mother's first sculpture he was always hiding their mothers work from Bo as he had smashed and burned most of her work out of hate after she had died. Lester hadn't remembered Trudy or Victor Sinclair well enough to care. But when Vincent found something Lester kept that information to himself. He knew Vince was just trying to find a way any way to be close to her again and he found is depressing. Seeing Bo and Vincent both disturbed in completely different ways by her memory made him glad he didn't remember her at all.

Bo's truck pulled up next to his at the gas station.

"Where have you been?" he snapped through the window. Lester swallowed.

"Checking traps.. Where else?"

"Check on Vincent and Ginger for me I'm goin to town with some of those guys cash."

"Where are you going?" Lester drawled.

"The bar. Where else? Be back later." they drove off in opposite directions. Most of Bo's trips to town were for the bar. He decided to check on Marly first the way Bo had said it suggested that they weren't together and he wondered if he had missed anything. He parked at the house as it started to drizzle, the sky was completely overcast. The house was dark, quiet and still like normal. Lester made his way up the stairs and found Marly sprawled out in Vincent's bed. He smiled and shut the door he knew Vincent would be in his workshop. He walked up the wax steps and past all the statues, figurines, animals to the basement stairs.

"Vince, you down here?" he called. He got to the bottom and saw Vince staring at a sketch on his easel.. A sketch of Andrea doing a pouty smirk face. It was a beautiful sketch in Lester's opinion but he thought that about all of Vincent's work.

"Bo wanted to check on you… don't do anything stupid. Marly's asleep at the house you don't have to worry."

"Marly." he heard Vince whisper as he left to go really check his this time.

** -Bo-**

She knew. She fucking knew! Bo hit the steering wheel. He saw saw Ginger look right under his sleeves at his scars. He sighed, unless he was being paranoid and if he was being honest that was almost all the time. Of course she didn't know she was freaked about helping them kill someone that was it. He parked outside Shot's bar in Georgeton it was three towns away from Ambrose he couldn't be too close less someone found out about their secret place. It was dark and cool with some random music playing from the jukebox in the background. There weren't too many people there he surveyed the room keeping his face impassive. There were three people at the bar talking and two men sharing a table in the darkest back corner. The bartender was an older graying man well into his fifties. The only waitress working right now came up to him a little petite blond with short shorts and belly shirt. Bo's hand twitched for his knife but he composed himself he had done enough killing earlier.

"Hi, I'm Lauren welcome to Shot's. Would you like a table or a bar stool?" she smiled.

"Bar's fine."

"Good choice," she flirted. "Enjoy." she bounced of to refill the men's glasses all happy and rainbows.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked.

"Three vodka shots to start."

"You got it."

Bo covered his wrists all the way and for the millionth time cursed his mother to the fiery depths of hell. Stupid bitch, he thought doing all three shots at once.

"You don't look like you're from around here." It was the waitress, Lauren, coming back with empty cups.

"I'm not." keep the answers short.

"Well, where are you from?"

"Colorado." he lied and smiled at her.

"And you?"

"Here. Born and raised. I'm boring."

"I don't find you boring." She smiled and took off her apron.

"Thanks. Jimmie, I'm clocking out." she said and Bo watched her leave.

"Three more shots, Jimmie." Bo smiled and again took them one right after the other.

It took him awhile to find Lauren back on the road Bo couldn't help himself. He pulled over on the side of the road breathing deeply. He had to get ahold of himself he ahd killed enough already and finding that waitress wasn't going to make anything better. He saw he exit a small store with a few bags in her hands she started to walk across the parking lot away from the cars. Bo twitched and smiled before driving in her direction.

** -Vincent-**

He didn't mean to leave her. He stood in front of the picture of Andrea. Vincent never did figure out exactly how he felt about her, Andrea was someone he could talk to in his most secret spot and Marly didn't even know it existed yet. Just because they had similar features didn't make them the same person and he knew that. He pushed the easel in the small closet and closed the door before cleaning up the workshop and falling asleep on the cot.

** -Marly-**

I woke around noon and I was so hungry from last night/morning. Vincent still wasn't here and it kinda made me sad. I didn't bother with my makeup today so I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and made myself some fried eggs and bacon. As I ate I was contemplating whether or not I should go find Vincent or if he just wanted to be left alone. I'll take him breakfast. I made more food and added toast wrapping it up on a plate. I knew he was in the House of Wax. I did feel kinda creeped out as I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. The rooms were huge it was like another mansion down the road but entirely made of wax.. There were random people statues set up all over the place in different scenes a piano in the corner and a staircase on the side. I went to the stairs maybe he was up here. I wondered how he got the wax to not melt yeah it was freezing in here now but what about in the super hot summers? The stairs led to one other wax room there was a bed and in the corner I almost dropped the plate!

There was a sculpted crib and inside it was another sculpture of conjoined twins! One was connected to the other by one side of his face. In the corner set up were two high chairs one with wrist and ankle shackles. My heart was pounding as things fell into place the high chairs, the infants and now I knew why Vincent wore a mask.. I went quickly back down the stairs trying my hardest to forget everything I just saw. I didn't want to throw up my food again. The first room led to a pretend dining room with wax food covering the table and fake people sitting all around. It was weird staring into the faces of creepy people having only one expression forever. The kitchen was small and it led to a back door that faced the woods behind the museum there was another door to the left. It was open and I took the stairs quietly and walked into some kind of workshop. Vincent was asleep on a cot against the far wall. I put the plate on the clean wooden table and walked to him.

"Vincent..," I poked his shoulder and he didn't move. I ran my finger along the edge of his wax mask. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and his one eye was wide with alarm. I gasped and jumped.

"You fell asleep. I brought you breakfast." I searched his eye for any kind of expression but I was left with nothing.

"Thank you." he said and seemed distant where was the Vincent that was so quick to hold my hand?

"Right. I forgot you like to eat alone. Come back to the house when you're done." I was being really brave and kinda bossy today I smoothed his hair back and lightly kissed his wax cheek. Our gazes locked and I smiled slightly before heading back through the house of wax and up to the house.

_Alright the end of yet another chapter! Keep those reviews coming I love hearing you're opinion and I take them all very seriously since this is my first fanfic ever. When I wrote Andreas part this time that pouty face! Ugh I was inspired by Katherine Pierces many sneers from Vampire Diaries. I'm not copying them nowhere close to that but I do kinda sorta see Marly as an Elena and Andrea as the Katherine of the House of Wax. No they are not dopplegangers they have similar features but they are far from twins. Thank you for reading and people who review as 'guests' you guys are like mystery people put a name or something makes me curious who you are haha! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

** -Bo-**

"What's your apartment number?"

"21C. Thank you again for the ride Bo."

"It's my pleasure, Lauren." she smiled and Bo though her eyes glittered by how blue they were. Something stirred in his stomach. He stopped in the parking space of a somewhat rundown apartment building. Spray paint on the wall, a cracked and duct taped window. Lauren blushed.

"It's not much…," she started.

"But it's home." he finished for her.

"I know you just gave me a ride but could I trouble you to help me carry in my bags?"

"Of course." Bo cut the engine and he carried most of the bags to the stairs that led to the upper floor apartments.

"Hi, Lauren."

"Hey, Lauren."

About four people on the way to the stairs had to have this woman acknowledge them and she did waving and smiling. A boy about fourteen met them at the top of the stairs.

"Here, Ethan." she said and handed him a wad of money. He thanked her and didn't meet Bo's eyes he scurried off into the apartment across from Lauren's. What is with these people? Fucking really, he thought as a voice called up to her from the ground floor.

"Lauren." She leaned over the rail not at all annoyed like Bo was.

"Yes, Ms. Burkowski?"

"I never thanked you!"

"Oh, it's quite alright," Lauren said in her southern accent. "Let me get these groceries put away and I"ll be over in a few hours to play cards." The woman smiled, waved and hobbled to the apartment underneath them.

"I'm so sorry." she said, unlocking her door and inviting him in.

"No problem." Bo mumbled not sure what he was even doing here he knew what he came for another release but now he wasn't sure.

"What's with the kid?" he asked watching her put things away.

"You mean why did I give him two hundred dollars?" she smiled. "Well, long story short his mom just up and left him he's only sixteen and he's still in school so I pay for his groceries every month. I mean he's still in high school and manages to pay rent on his own somehow I'm sure he's dealing to other kids but I stay out of it."

"And Ms. Burkowski?"

"Well, she used to live here and I lived below us but a few months back she had some hip problems and couldn't really make it up the stairs so I offered to switch with her." she shrugged. "It's no big deal. Most people here started to warm up to me after they found out what I had done for her and Ethan. Most everybody else still thinks I'm Loony Lauren.: she stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm going way too far with my business."

"It's all right," Bo said before he even thought what he was saying. "Most people I know look at me like I'm crazy, too."

"Why?"

"uh.," he felt his neck heat. Why did he have to shoot off his damn mouth? Cuz I kill people he thought, I had the urge to slit your throat…or worse.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me I mean we just met." he jammed his knife all the way into his pocket.

"You want something to drink? I work a night shift at Waffle House so I have like five or six hours to kill."

"Got any beer?" she tossed him a bottle. They sat on the couch and Bo had to ask.

"Loony Lauren?"

"I've been here all my life. My dad left me, my stepbrother, and my step mom for another woman. He had a heroin problem didn't want help. I remember when I was about eight he came home one night and started beating my mother," her eyes went distant and Bo had never done this before actually sat down and listened to anyones problems it was strange.

"I grabbed the baseball bat and whacked him across the shoulder but he swung right around and cut me across the chest with a knife. When I got out of the hospital he drove us home and I asked where my mother was he said she had hung herself while I was gone and there was already my new step mom and stepbrother moved in that same day. I hated them both Claire and Jacob. When I turned sixteen dad left and left me with them. One day a year later I walking home through the woods from the high school when Jacob pinned me to a tree and started groping. I tried to push him off I managed to get home with him following as soon as we got home he had grabbed my hair and bent me over the counter. I was wearing a skirt so..it's not like I had much protection.. Anyway I managed to grab a knife and slit his throat. I watched him bleed out enjoying all of it.

"My step mom tried to get me locked up I said it was self defense and the rape kit came back positive so I was off the hook. She swore she would kill me one day and it's been five years since I've seen her."

"That's quite a story there, Lauren." he finished his beer it was settling nicely with the vodka. Her phone rang and she hopped to get it. Her story kinda made Bo think of all the girls he'd raped and killed. She was like Marly killing in self defense..Bo's eyes narrowed.

"That was Ms. Burkowski." she said setting another bottle in front of him. "She's headed to her daughters so I have a free afternoon… what about you?"

"Are you asking me to stay for awhile?" he asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear the way shy girls always did and he..liked it.

"Well, you don't have to," he cut her off.

"I'll stay for a bit. I mean you tell me you killed somebody and I haven't ran off."

"I'm wondering why." she smiled and he saw it in her eyes.

"I think I'd better go." he said slowly "Thanks for the drinks." her face fell

"What? You said you were staying!"

"I got a few people to look after myself." he got a prickle when he got to the front door he turned to look back just in time to catch her arm coming down. He gripped her wrist and the knife she had been trying to stab him with fell to the carpet. He growled and kicked it away he felt something was off about her. He shoved her to the floor as she reached for her knife but he kicked it away even farther. Bo had her pinned ot the carpet in her living room a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He found this situation extremely funny. She knocked his hand away and once sweet smiley face turned into a smirking sneer he was all too familiar with.

"Do you always laugh when someone tries to stab you!" she spat. He sighed done with the laughing he squeezed her throat.

"No, darlin! It's funny cuz we both brought each other here to do the same thing!" he smirked and dug for his knife, flipping it open and running the side of the blade lightly across her face.

"Well," she rasped. "Do it! We both know you've got me where you want me! You've done this before."

"Many times, Darlin. Many times." he chuckled. "That story about your family may be true but I bet you do this once or twice a week! Lure men to give you a ride and you finish them off here somehow. What I don't understand is why you haven't ripped up the carpet yet, you may have scrubbed the surface clean but I still smell the old blood soaked underneath! And that kid, Ethan was it?" he leaned down to talk in her ear.

"You probably pay him now to keep his mouth shut because you he saw you haulin a body to your trunk to dump off on your way to a 'night shift at Waffle House' am I right?" he laughed as her eyes got wide and her pulse quickened.

"And you?" she said.

"Me? Been killing for years it's a lot easier out in the woods." Just talking about all this was giving Bo a hard on. Lauren's breathing sped up. This was the first time Bo had ever met another woman who enjoyed the kill he thought he could sense it in Marly but she was too much like Vincent. He started to get up but she grabbed his arm "Wait. Stay please."

"Now Loony Lauren meet Batshit Bo." he breathed and that was all it took before they were devouring each others mouths frantically kissing and moving to feel the pleasure and the pain too. He realized she was enjoying the feeling of his fingers dug into her hips of his teeth nipping her jaw and biting her neck. She moaned and he was rewarded by sweet sharp nails down his back under his shirt. He drank in the pain and it fueled his desire for more he yanked off his shirt and boots knowing that it didn't matter any more to her than it did to him that they just met but they both liked to kill and that was enough for an attraction for him. He smirked, obviously it was enough for Lauren too as she yanked his jeans down and stripped her shirt. She was panting and looking up at him with a look no woman ever gave him while he held her down.

Lauren thrived in it. When they were both naked he held her hands above her head with one hand the other grabbing her waist. He could see the bruises forming on her neck and it only made him harder. But he saw something then that made him stop the jagged white scar diagonally drawn between her breasts it was from the top of one to the bottom of the other and she watched him take it in silently. Bo leaned down and ran his tongue across the line and kissed his way back down it. Lauren squirmed.

"Oh, God, Bo!" she cried and that was it Bo slipped easily inside her and they both gave into their fucked up desire, the weakness for the kill, moving as one and Bo gave into the pain and pleasure completely.

** -Marly-**

I sat at the kitchen table again drumming my fingers nervously on the wood. I wanted to tell him.. To tell Vincent I knew everything well maybe not everything but I knew enough. The screen door squeaked open and my heart leapt to see Vincent but I was let down it was only Lester. I gagged at the smell.

"God, Lester! If you check your traps a few times a day why do you smell that way?" I asked and he didn't seem offended at all.

"I pick up all carcasses I find whether it's two hours or two weeks old." he went up the stairs and I heard the shower start. I suspected he showered and then would put on his old clothes for the next few months. I sighed and rested my head on my arms folded on the table. I felt like I was back in elementary school about to present a project half of me wanted to go first to get it over with and other wanted to just vanish. It's what I was doing again right now with Vincent was I going to step up to be the first to say what I knew or was I just going to keep it to myself until he found out? I didn't know. I sighed and started to count one, two, three maybe he wouldn't care if I knew maybe if he knew that I did know maybe he'll feel able to talk and be more open. From what I've seen already it wasn't safe for any of the brothers to keep their emotions bottled up for too long. It was like killing was the break into their emotional dam making them somewhat sane again for a little while at least. I found myself not looking at them as the deranged killers as the first night but three kid who were disturbed from their upbringing and killing was their only way they could cope with all the stress. I wasn't saying that it was okay bu that I was understanding their point of view the way their minds worked more and more. The door opened and closed making my heart leap again he sat in the chair across from me and I lifted my head to look at him. He sometimes still gave me a jolt because I wasn't used to seeing people in masks but I always remember in a heartbeat. It surprised me that he spoke first.

"Something is bothering you." of course he already knew. I looked him right in the eye and tapped the three scrape lines on the floor with my foot. He sighed and closed his good eye I now knew that he wore the mask mainly because of the fact he only had one eye and one side of his face was ruined from surgery.

"Bo won't be happy if he finds out." he's looking at me again now. I blinked. "I know about you , too. You dad's experiments, you and Bo..your mother." I whispered the last part and Vincent stiffened.

"How?" his voice became somewhat cold and this was not eh direction I wanted to be heading. So where did you want to be going Marly because I don't think you really know! I had to stop talking to myself like this.

"A journal upstairs we don't have to tell Bo anything." I said, trying to him feel better.

"Well, now you know the truth. There's the door I'll even give you a ten minute start." What! My jaw dropped.

"Vincent, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here…with you."

"And why! Why do you want to stay with killers with a freak like me?" he demanded.

"Because Vincent..I care for you, just like you care for me. I know you do. Why did you want to keep me? Please, tell me!" I grabbed his hands from across the table but he was suddenly standing.

"Vincent!" I almost yelled after him , he slammed the front door and I quickly wiped my angry tears away. Lester came down the stairs and sat in Vincent's seat. I said nothing.

"Her name was Andrea and I believe she was something special to Vince."

** -Vincent-**

He was back in his workshop staring at an oil painting of Andrea. She was standing next to the cot looking up at the window. There was a ray of sunshine beaming down on a spot in her making it shine where red met gold. Her face hopeful that one day she might get to be on the other side of that window. Vincent felt horrible keeping her down here locked away but he had also panicked that she would leave and he would never see her again. She talked to him filling the lonely hole settling deeper in his heart and he yearned for her company. When she died or when Bo took her from him that sadness came back until he found Marly his intentions weren't ever to kill her even on that first snowy night. His first plans were to hide her away in the House of Wax like Andrea but she had woken up and it convinced him to try something different to tell Bo up front and it had worked. Vincent got to keep Marly alive. So she knew about his face and still wanted to stay that was surprising. They would talk tonight in his room it was practically their room now. He just needed some time to let Andrea go.

** -Lester-**

"He just needs time to let Andrea go." he said as softly as he could. Marly sat across from him blank faced.

"So your telling me Vincent wants me around because I'm similar to this girl Andrea he hid in that basement? That he might've been in love with?"

"Yes."

"And Bo was furious and angry about them two giving him the slip so he snapped her neck in front of all you."

Lester nodded.

"Well, no wonder he ran off." I spat.

"Don't be angry you don't know how it's been for him I'm sure he felt so." Marly waved her hands.

"Lester stop. Please don't sit there and tell me some basement girl made Vincent happy and I'm not angry I'm jealous I don't know exactly why yet but I am. I care for him and I want him to care for me the same way."

"Promise me something?" she gave him a look of doubt but nodded. "Give him space today and if by tomorrow he hasn't mentioned it than you can bring it up to him..okay?" Lester didn't think waiting was unreasonable.

"Okay." marly agreed. Lester walked out to the shed in the backyard and spent the rest of the afternoon slicing deer meat. After a few hours he washed off with the outside hose and headed to the gas station he didn't see Bo anywhere yet he must be getting real drunk. He parked and walked to the door finding Vincent standing outside leaning on the unplugged ice cooler. He stood next to him and leaned on the cooler also.

"What are you gonna do?" Lester asked.

"I will talk to her tonight to figure out what we both need." he apused and cleared his throat. "we want something from each other." Lester nodded.

"It'll be complicated and hard to get over Andrea," Vincent cut him off.

"It's not that I need to get over Andrea as much as she knew me.." he trailed off.

"Knew you?"

"She saw and accepted me, my face we were good friends,"

"So why is it so hard to return Marly's feelings?" Lester was truly curious it was like reading a weird book or watching a movie with a dramatic love triangle.

"I believe I do return her feelings I am afraid of starting over where Andrea has seen me Marly has not. What's to stop her of changing her mind and leaving the second I take off this mask?" Now Lester understood, it wasn't exactly Andrea that he missed now it was the ability of being self confident with his mask off around her.

"I guess. How will you know if you give her a chance, Vince?"

Vincent sighed heavily.

"What would you do without me?" Lester chuckled.

"Talk to Bo?" Vince chuckled back. That would be the last thing on the planet to do with Bo. Lester liked to believe him and Vincent were now closer than they had ever been.

"There's something I've never told you and Bo before."

"Oh?"

"You two couldn't understand my sudden affection for Andrea after such a short time because you thought I only had her down there for a day, correct?"

Was he saying..?

"I had her down there for a few weeks."

** -Andrea-**

It was a few days after Vincent had kept his side of the deal. Andrea really couldn't understand his lack on confidence toward his body it was enough to make her want to touch him. She shook her head and watched the fire dying down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her in such an innocent way it made her heart hurt for him.

"Well, I haven't had a shower in almost a week. I'm starting to repulse myself." and it was annoying.

"I can convince Bo to go to twon tomorrow we can sneak to the house so you can shower and wash your clothes."

"That would be amazing." she smiled and he stood for a second to admire her smile.

"I'll be back in the morning.. Here I stole it from the gas station." he handed her a bottle of orange juice and Andrea all but snatched it drinking water all the time got so old. They hugged like usual at night when Vincent left to the house she knew he would bring breakfast for her and hopefully a shower.

Once he was gone Andrea started snooping around like she always did when Vincent left she was flipping through his sketchbooks when she came across a ripped out journal page shoved in there. The date was scratched out but the cursive was good enough to read:

'_I walked outside and found Bo torturing another cat after he promised after the last two he would cease. I am ashamed to see him behaving so un-childlike but it seems Bo may be the one to carry on my legacy that is why I keep him around.'_

Andrea wondered who's legacy and of what but if Bo was really that much a psycho did she really want to know what sick legacy he was qualified for?

Vincent came down the next morning and for breakfast (again) was canned crap. Seriously it was all these guy ate whatever you could pop right out of a can and heat in the microwave but she was hungry like every morning and like every morning she ate it.

"They are both leaving soon."

"Yay! My first shower in like a week!" It was the first time she had been up to the house he took her to eat there sometimes. Andrea never acted shy around Vincent especially with her clothes because she wasn't the one who was so worried about her looks. It worked too Vincent always took off his mask around her and she was used to it that it never phased her. She started the water and used a random toothbrush hoping it wasn't Lester's. Vince brought her a towel and turned to leave but she spoke up.

"Vincent.. Do you want to join me this time?"

He just stood there staring probably shocked. "Well, if you change your mind." she said stepping in and closing the curtain behind her. "Vincent, I'm sure the bottom half of your body if just as fine as the top half." and she honestly was surprised that he pulled back the curtain to stand at the back of the shower. They didn't touch each other as they were just enjoying each others personal company.

** -Bo-**

Bo drove back to Ambrose with a smile on his face. He promised Lauren he would be back soon so they could do that again. They talked about their kills and she wasn't any different than he was. He admired her scar and he showed her his it's not like they were serious just a good fuck every now and then. All that thought of her inspired him to make a move and he had an unconscious man tied up in the back of his truck. He drove past the town sign and up the has station the sun was sinking down now. Bo gazed up and down the deserted street and dragged the man to the trail across from the gas station. He started to wiggle and fight Bo like they always did. They passed by that mute's body from awhile back Bo had already forgotten her name the man screamed and Bo growled and kicked her body in the bushes.

"Shut up."

He stopped when he heard Vincent shout from the street and he dropped the man. The next few things happened so quickly. The man cut his ropes with a hidden pocketknife Bo had been in such a hurry he had forgotten to frisk him! The man knocked Bo on the back of the head and he was starting to see stars fading into darkness if this guy left him alive he would never admit to this happening..

** -Marly-**

I knew I promised Lester I would wait until tomorrow to mention anything but my nerves were shot and my emotions were on overdrive I had to go to him now. I left the hamburger helper I made in the oven so it wouldn't get cold and went out the door to the porch. Bo usually parked his truck in front of the gas station and it wasn't there yet he was spending a lot of time in town today and I didn't even want to think about what he was doing. I walked slowly to the wax museum knowing I should probably just wait but I wanted to take charge so he would know what I said mattered. The door to the basement was wide open and I took it as an invitation I was silent all the way down. His back was to me and he was standing at the cleared off wooden table by the lit fireplace. I watched him life a heavy looking black trash bag and a few heads rolled out! It was so horrifying I couldn't look away each one of their faces had an expression of fear permanently frozen there but that's not why I gasped one of the heads belonged to James!

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the noise and I felt like I was already drowning in tears my heart ached for him but my hand didn't stifle the noise. Vincent spun around and looked from the heads to me…

"Marly." he said softly before reaching out towards me but in this fight or flight situation I chose flight. My heart was pounding just as hard as the first night as I ran past the house and into a random trail in the woods.

"Marly!" Vincent shouted already close by.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back and to think I was..but my thought stopped as my stomach rolled. I ran into something hard but I realized it wasn't a something it was a someone! He was bloody with ripped clothes and a cut face his eyes were wide and grabbed my upper arms.

"Tell me how to get out of here! He's after me!" Was he talking about Bo? I winced from how hard he was grabbing my arms.

"Stop let go!" I shouted but I couldn't pull away

"Marly!" Vincent was running up the trail after us and the man glared at me.

"You're with them? How can you do this to people!" he shoved me hard and I winced as I hit the ground. My butt hurt and I quickly stood and backed away a few feet. My eyes were wide with shock as I watched Vincent stab him several times in the chest before slitting his throat and letting him fall in the dirt. I stared at him he had James this whole time.. He dropped the knife and stepped towards me but I stepped back.

"Don't come near me don't even say anything." I spun and tried to run as fast as I could but he practically tackled me and we fell rolling a few times. He held both my wrists down above my head with one hand and pinned his hips against mine. He shook slightly.

"You would be dead that first night if it wasn't for me! Bo would have done what he wanted if it wasn't for me! I chose you!" he shouted. He chose me?!

"You chose Andrea! I look like Andrea and that's why you saved me!" I shouted back. "Yeah, I know all about your little basement girl." I spat. He let me go, shocked.

"Andrea is a complicated matter she does not belong to me and she never did. You belong to me Marly.. Only you." he whispered the last part as he stood.

"And what about James?" I asked icily. "What were you going to do to him? Crank him through some meat grinder down there!"

"Marly," he shook his head. "I was going to bury him next to where I buried Andrea last year. It seemed only right." he offered me his hand and the ice around my heart melted. I took his hand and allowed him to help me up.

"I know what you were originally coming to find me for.. To talk, correct? I was going to wait until tonight." he said softly caressing the side of my face with his fingers.

"I'm not quite ready for you to see my face even though I know that you know..," I cut him off.

"Did Andrea get to see your face?" I was cold again why did I feel like I was in competition with a dead girl? It's not like he knew I even existed yet. He sighed.

"Marly, please..," he put a hand on my waist. "I'm not ready to show you my face but I can give you something for now if you promise to keep your eyes closed." My breath caught.

"I promise." I closed my eyes and waited a minute at least. "Vince," but I was caught off guard by the feeling of warm lips on mine and I was eager. I kept my eyes closed and clutched him to me grabbing his long hair as our lips molded needing each other. Our tongues explored what was once before forbidden territory and then it was over. I kept my eyes closed until he grabbed my hand and the mask was on again.

"Soon." he promised. "Do you want me to bury James alone or do you to bury our pasts together?" This was it, I thought. I acted like a complete bitch not but ten minutes ago and he still wanted me like I wanted him. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Together."


	8. Chapter 8

_** I'm so sorry guys I've been so busy this chapter is practically cut in half because I wanted to get something on here for you so that's why it's so short and again im sorry im starting a Harry Potter story also so im switching between the two and baby duties. So far the reviews on my other story are lame you guys are so much better with reviews! You rock! If it's not too much to ask if you liked Harry Potter to read my story and leave some reviews I can actually appreciate that would be awesome! **_

Chapter Eight.

It was well after dark when Vincent shoveled in the last bit of dirt and patted it down. I stood over the grave that was now James and I felt…nothing I wondered if he would be angry with me? What about his parents? Were they looking for him? What about mind and Alex's Uncle or even Gina and Wren's parents. Maybe they put up fliers..

"Ready?" Vincent asked and he looked even more ominous and nerve wracking in the moonlight but he was mine and not some forgotten girl with an unmarked wax grave. He went to take my hand.

"Would you put anything on my gravestone?" I blurted, before I could stop myself and he stopped, staring and me silently.

"That would imply you will be here that long." he whispered.

"I just mean if I end up dying before my time."

"You won't." he snapped. "I'll make sure of it." he grabbed my hand and took me by surprise pulling me into a hug and we stood there holding one another for a few minutes. I was trying to memorize his smell heat, wax a sorta soapy smell.

Back at the house I ate dinner that was left in the oven it looked like Lester had already gotten in it. He must have went off somewhere because his truck was gone. I tried to convince Vince to eat but he wouldn't take off that mask in front of me for..anything. A truck pulled up to the house and Lester rushed in looking frantic. Were there more people in town?

"Les, what's wrong?" Vincent asked standing.

"Bo's truck is parked at the gas station but he's not there! I can't find him anywhere!" he slmost shouted and he was scaring me because Lester never acted like this he was calm a neutral anchor.

"Calm down." Vince said grabbing a knife from his boot.

"How can you tell me to calm down! You know we would be nothing without him he holds this together.. Keeps us from getting caught."

"Bo does what he wants." Vincent said quietly. "He's probably inone of his moods."

"You know he always checks in." Lester replied he reminded me of a bug caught at a window looking around frantically like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Lester." I took his hands and he was shaking slightly. "Look at me." I demanded and he did meeting my gaze directly. "We'll find him and when we do I'm going to let him have it for not checking in, okay?" I smiled and Lester nodded.

"Yeah, yeah..find him." he went back out the door and revved up the truck again. Vincent and I exchanged looks and he silently handed me his eight inch hunting knife.

"Yell if you find him it's a small town I'll hear you." he said and squeezed my hand then we were following Lester outside. He was on foot down by the gas station.

"I'm going to look around the museum." Vince said and then he was gone .

I started in the woods past the fence in the backyard it kinda reminded me of the first night except it was warmer and I wasn't being hunted. All of us had come a long way since then…

"Bo!" I called but there was nothing but the occasional breeze shifting through tree leaves and crickets chirping. There was a rustling to my right in the bushes and my heart hammered in my chest.

"Bo?" I whispered and took a step forward holding my breath. Something flew out at me! A dark shape and I fell backwards on the ground screaming and flailing my arms like an idiot. The squirrel was chattering as it ran all the way up another tree. I sighed and brushed myself off.

"Marly!" I heard Vincent shout somewhere in the distance..

"I'm fine! Just a squirrel. Anything?"

"No!"

Where the hell was he? I gritted my teeth getting annoyed by now and headed around the woods to the front of the house. I kept getting closer and closer to the gas station where Lester had started. If he was out passed out drunk somewhere..there was another rustling noise up ahead in the side brush and I rolled my eyes if this was another squirrel I was going to kill it. But it wasn't a squirrel, it was a hand. I heard rasping and I ran to the trails edge my heart in my throat I could barely breath.

"Bo!" I pulled him out of the bushes and he coughed.

"Ginger," he rasped smiling at me. "Good to see you." I dropped to my knees frantically. "Oh God, Bo! No, shh don't move." I lifted his head to the side and rested it in my lap there was a blood trail all the way to the side of the path like he crawled there. The back of his head was bleeding how long had he been here and what happened? I didn't realize the tears pouring down my face it was like Alex all over again in the most ironic way. I tried to yell for Vincent but my voice choked out from my sobs.

"Ginger..," he whispered and touched my hand, leaving a bloody streak. I smoothes his hair out of his eyes as he squinted up at me he was so pale. I felt the blood soaking my pants there was so much blood it amazed me he was still breathing.

"Shh, Bo everythings going to be okay."

"Vincent! Lester!" I yelled.

"Tell them I love them my brothers..and I love you too." I blinked. What?

"Now I really know somethings wrong with you." I half smiled.

"Marly!" It was Vincent.

"In the trail, hurry!" I turned back to Bo. "See? Everythings going to be okay!" I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than him. His eyes were closing…

"No!" I screamed. "Bo, open you eyes dammit!" Vincent and Lester were there.

"Shit!" Lester swore and Vincent was picking Bo up gently.

"Get the truck," he told Lester then turned to me." Go with him ride in the back." Vincent was calm how could he be calm my legs felt like wobbly jello but I managed to run next to Lester and hop in the back as he sped back to the trail opening. My heart was pounding so fast it seemed like everything was in slow motion…get Bo out of the truck..drive to the house.. Get Bo out of the truck..into the house.

I ran in after them Lester was running around getting washcloths, warm water, syringes, bandages…everything he could grab. Vincent turned to me and I was still standing in the doorway, silently staring.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know, but I need room to work go take a long shower and go to bed, you're covered in blood." he said quietly and wiped my tears away. I nodded.

"Vince!" Lester called him back. "He's still breathing!"

I did as I was told and took one last look at Bo lying helplessly on the couch before heading to my room. Thankfully there was no mirror in here I'm sure I would have given myself a heart attack. My nerves were shot but I was calming done somewhat. I started packing all my things since I was moving back into Vincent's room. Our room. Bo said he loved all of us either he lost way too much blood or that was something he would only admit when he thought he was going to die. I wasn't really hoping for one or the other.

**-Andrea-**

"I hope he dies," she said a few days later in the workshop. "Bo came down here snooping for something but all I could do was hide." Vincent shut the door at the top of the stairs.

"And yet I would have assumed you knocked over all my brushes." he chuckled. She was still picking them up off the floor.

"Ha ha."

"Brought you something." she looked up to see Vincent holding her bag! Her heart leapt.

"Oh my god! Vincent I love you! I'll be right back." She snatched it and practically ran to the tiny bathroom to wash her face and apply her makeup. Vincent blushed behind his mask and finishes cleaning up the brushes. She came out and the look on Vincent's face was priceless.

"I'm getting kinda hungry." she said.

"Bo is there but I'll bring back something."

"Something other than a can?" she pouted knowing it would work a little.

"Sandwich and chips?"

"Perfect!"

**-Marly-**

The time was going by agonizing slow it was quiet downstairs. I wanted to go down there but Vincent didn't want me in the way. I was worrying for the man who threatened to cut off my tongue once. So my thoughts shifted to another subject..Vincent. It's like I didn't even care that he killed a man in front of me..technically he was saving me from being man handled. I was sure the man had gotten away from Bo there was no way he just magically fell over with a cut on his head. He seemed to be getting sloppy first my friends now the man in the trail?

I woke when Vincent slowly slid in bed next to me.

"How is he?"

"He will recover." was all he said before pulling me in an embrace. I breathed in the scent that was Vincent and he chuckled.

"What?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Marly." I felt a tug on my heart and I smiled in the dark.

"I think it's the other why around." I felt him caress my face and I shivered in anticipation but he just pulled me close.

"We need to sleep. Bo needs to be watched in shifts and Lester volunteered first."

**-Lauren-**

She unlocked her door to her apartment after her night shift. Her time with Bo had subsided her urge to kill and she honestly thankful.

"Lauren." she turned to see Ethan standing behind her and he jumped, he was still the only person that could manage to sneak up on her.

"I already gave you money to keep your mouth shut, Ethan!"

"You didn't kill him you let him go." his face looked haunted even though he ate his skin was stretching tighter and tighter over his bones.

"So?" She snapped.

"So, there may be hope for you."

"Like there's hope for you?"

"Touché." he smiled and left her standing there hoping Bo would return to her soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Marly

I walked into the living room on a Friday afternoon a few weeks later. Since we were short on a patrolman I took up the slack from Bo. Vincent said he was healing fairly quickly and that relieved me. I had agreed to scout for unwanted people I disagreed, however, to take them out. I reported them to Vincent or Lester, whichever was closer to me and came back to the house to wait out my guilt. It somewhat surprised and disgusted me that the guilt was practically going away more and more after every report even thought I was signing people's deaths but I still refused to do it by myself.

"Stop chewing your lip off, Marls." Bo smirked behind his bandages on the couch. Also, surprisingly, Bo had gotten nice..well nicer and he was giving me not so mean nicknames which I enjoyed but sometimes I got the feeling that Vincent didn't. I even asked him about two days after I found him in the trail if he remembered saying he loved us..loved me..Bo said he didn't but he wouldn't quite meet my eyes then. His voice interrupted my thoughts again.

"What are you thinking about? By the way, you're late but don't worry Lester already fed me." he said, already turning his gaze on the old black and white tv screen.

"There's a ton of woods to cover every few hours! Give me a break." I said defensively and went to get me a glass of water from the kitchen. As I chugged it I grabbed a soda from the fridge and handed it to Bo.

"Thanks, Ginger." He took a few gulps. A scratching at the door took our attention and I grinned. "Napoleon!" I ran to open a can of tuna on a plate and a little bowl of milk. Bo scowled.

"The more you feed that damn cat the more it will come back!"

"Um, duh." I snapped. "I need something to keep me happy here." I let the white cat in the door and he ran to the food in the kitchen.

"I could always cut off your tongue still." But his threat was lost behind his sarcasm.

"In your condition?" I snapped playfully, grabbing his soda can knowing he couldn't sit up fully and reach for it while I dangled it above his head. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me onto my knees before snatching the soda back.

"So you're healing.. Big deal." I rolled my eyes.

"Just angry that I won."

The door squeaked open and I hopped up turning to see the masked man that was now the love of the my life some Andrea completely forgotten and unmentioned. We still hadn't had *cough* sex but we go close on many occasions.

"Vince!" I all but squealed and threw my arms around him. My heart leapt at the sight of him even if we saw each other only a few hours earlier. I breathed in the scent that in my brain screamed Vincent as he wrapped me in an embrace doing the same.

"Save the sappy for the bedroom." Bo scowled, he was always strangely grumpy when anything turned kinda sappy. "My bandages need changed." Vince shrugged, unruffled by his grumpiness. The woods were my escape when it came time for bandage changing…

"Woods are clear." I somewhat reported and sat on the porch swing watching the afternoon sun sink behind the horizon.

Lauren

She dropped her bag on her couch as night was falling. Tonight's bar shift had been crazy. Lauren was used to seeing some craziness it was a bar after all but tonight? She scowled remembering the man that had knocked Jimmie out cold behind the bar and just to get a free shot! It was a good think Jack and Seth were working extra shifts and wrangled the drunk in. They closed early and now Lauren had time to eat and get a shower.

An hour later, the stars were out and Lauren sat on her couch, feet propped up, watching TV as she ate her leftover lasagna watching Sally and Gillain spray a whipped cream star on Jimmy's chest. She sighed, Practical Magic, her favorite movie of all time, but it made her think of Bo..hell, everything made her think of Bo! But why? Because they had sex a few weeks ago? Or maybe because they had the same guilty pleasure? Whatever the hell the reason, Lauren was stuck on him and her urge to kill was rising rapidly. Focus, she told herself absorbed back in the movie as she finished her dinner. But by the time her bowl was empty and the movie done she was almost shaking with need. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and yelped as tiny prickles of pain came from her palm.

She looked at the little bloody crescent marks as her nails had dug in her skin. She stood suddenly, looking at pale as a ghost. A shriek escaped her mouth as she threw the empty bowl into the dark kitchen hearing the glass shatter.

She stood there breathing deeply trying to reign in her anger at Bo for promising to return to her but didn't..would he ever?

There was a fierce knock at her door and her heart leapt in hope. Lauren practically hurdled over the back of her couch to get to the door and yanked it open. It wasn't Bo and she hid her disappointment as Ethan walked in, concerned.

"Why did you scream?" he asked, his hollow cheeks making him look part skeleton. Lauren shrugged.

"Bad day. I'll have your money tomorrow."

"Lauren, I don't want your money. I won't tell anyone anything. We both have addictions and I don't pay you so you shouldn't have to either. We are friends…right?" Friends? She looked into his gray eyes..she'd never had real friends unless she counted her boss, Jimmie. Lauren smiled. "Yes, we are. And as your friend.. Can I come stay the night with you?"

"Of course. I have a free couch." She packed a bag as he held the door open for her. "Ever seen Practical Magic?"

Lester

"Shh." Lester said, covering the young girl's mouth with his hand. They were crouched in the bushed as Marly walked by making her new rounds before night hit. She had been taking Bo's routes and Lester took it as an opportunity to save as many people as he could, but only if they promised not to breathe a word of Ambrose to the outside world. He didn't know if they would keep that promise but so far no police and no investigators so they were still in the clear. Marly was finally out of sight and earshot.

"Why are we in the bushes?" the girl whispered. "And why are we hiding from that girl? Look I need a new tire and I'll be on my way." Her raven black hair hung straight and her bangs were short covering her forehead. Her piercing green eyes questioned his behavior but it was for her own good.

"Uh, right..tire. The shop is over here." They emerged from the bushes silently, the girl sending him questioning looks every few minutes. That seemed to be a reoccurring problem in tires..fake signs leading to town, and he was so close to taking them down himself, or when people camped and woke with their cars mysteriously not working the next morning.

"So..you said this town is different? Is that why no one is around but that redhead?"

"The less you know the better," he said, getting the young woman's tire. "And please don't mention this place to anyone.." he pleaded with his eyes. Lester felt desperate to make up for his bad past and trusted in karma not to get them exposed.

"Ok ok I wont tell anyone." He carried her tire back to her car and put it on quickly, he had plenty of practice. Lester kept sending nervous glances up and down the road.

"All done." he said rather quickly and one of her black eyebrows rose as she dug in her purse.

"No, don't worry about it. Consider it a favor." Just go please, he thought.

"O..kay, well thanks." she hopped in and he watched her drive away.

"Another good deed done," he sighed, watching her turn the bend and disappear.

Bo

Vincent finished reapplying new bandages to his head and stepped back as if to examine him. Bo's annoyance rose.

"I'm not one of your damn sculptures, Vincent. I'm fine." He knew his anger was misplaced not at his brother but more towards himself for getting hurt..for not returning to Lauren as he had promised and he had kept her a secret. What was she doing now? Working, relaxing..? It was eating at him more than he ever thought possible.

"You and Marly are becoming close." he heard Vincent mutter.

"Yeah? So? She feeds me most of the time. I guess she could let me starve if she wanted." He snorted. Ever since he let it slip in the trail that he loved them she had been so much nicer to him and he figured what the hell she pretty much found him before he bled out all the way in the dirt so he could afford to be somewhat nice back. He was so sure he was going to die that night and he did owe a lot to Vince for the medical attention but if she found him about twenty minutes later he knew he would've been dead. But as he looked into his brother's good eye behind his mask, he knew why he had mentioned anything at all..he was jealous.. And what the fuck for? The girl was practically there at his every call.. She practically worshipped him not caring about his deformity or his atrocious background. Anyone could see it on her face when she saw him that she was unconditionally in love with him and he with her. So why the resentment to wards him?

"Vince, whatever you think is happening.. Just let me tell you..it's not!" Bo shook his head. "Marly is yours, okay?" Vince said nothing just gave a slight nod and walked out the front door to find Marly, he guessed. So insecure, he thought and slipped into painless bliss.

Andrea

She sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that minute. Vincent seemed to finally hear that one and turned from his landscape painting to cock his head at her in question.

"I'm bored..medical texts aren't exactly entertaining and I'm sick of painting and drawing.." Vincent looked somewhat wounded but she couldn't take it anymore! Digging her way out of the wax wall seemed more fun now.

"I would take you to the house but I'm not sure my brother's are." Andrea had heard that come out of his mouth so many times she could recited it.

"What about behind the museum? They never go back there!" She pleaded with her eyes and made her pouty face but Vincent didn't buy it this time and shook his head firmly.

"I'm sorry but no."

"You don't know what's it's like being stuck in here. It's suffocating!"

"You have no idea." he whispered loud enough to reach her ears before turning his attention back to his paintings. She walked to the shelf by the stairs leading to the only way out of the basement and pretended to be looking at the little fantasy figurines. He glanced at her like a babysitter to make sure she was okay and it made her purse her lips in aggravation. Just do it! She screamed in her head three seconds of fresh air before he drags you back is better than none at all! She took a deep breath and in her spur of adrenaline Andrea was already up the stairs before she blinked. She knew he never locked the door anymore having gained some of his trust already knowing after her stunt she would lose it completely. The smell of wax was diluted up here and she rushed out the front door stopping for a second to appreciate the smell of fresh summer air and the suns radiant warmth on her skin. She opened her eyes and was filled with dread.

Bo.

He was standing on the dirty trail to museum and smiling at her so full of maliciousness it made her skin crawl.

"My lucky day, huh?" he called and a hand grabbed her shoulder making her jump surprise and guilt.

"Andrea, I said no." Vincent said, not seeing Bo yet.

"What the fuck, Vince!" Bo shouted and Vincent visibly jerked at the sound of his voice..he feared Bo. 'You've had her the whole day! Do you know how much we wasted looking for her? You should have told us what are you waiting for? Finish her!" His voice was rough and Andrea visibly shook from the tension.

"No." Vincent said quietly then as if he found his bravery he said it louder. "No!" Bo took out of knife and threw it in Andrea's direction she screamed so loud it reverberated off of everything. He stepped up in front of Andrea protectively and another man appeared from behind Bo..Lester, the youngest brother.

"What's going on?" he asked them all.

"This freak is going to get us caught!" Bo's voice rang out and he spit in disgust. Did he want her dead that badly? "He's been hiding her in his workshop all day! What if she escaped and told somebody?" Andrea knew she should be worried for her life but all she could think about was how much it annoyed her that we talking like she wasn't there.

"Vince," Lester said and Andrea thought for a moment he would be on their side.."We could all fry for this." And the hope was gone. Andrea exhaled in what sounded like a sob and Vince turned toward Lester leaving Andrea somewhat wide open.

"Why do you always side with him?!" Vincent shouted hoarsely and Lester actually looked pained..having to agree with Bo. A hand jerked her arm..two hands grasped her head. Andrea let out a scream.. This cant be it I don't want to die.. Those hands twisted her neck and she fell to the ground..pain was all she felt but this was the only way..Andrea held her breath.

"Now get rid of the body!" Bo shouted and she waited until they were walking away before she took another painful breath.

"Vince..," she whimpered and he was suddenly there on his knees.

"Thank God." he sighed and checked to see his brothers were gone before taking her head in his hands and twisted it back like popping a joint. "You'll need a brace but you'll be okay." It hurt to talk and she felt a stick on her arm, then fuzziness..she was going to be okay?

She woke in the backseat of a truck her neck was stiff in a neck brace probably one of Vincent's medical ones.

"You can't stay with me," Vincent said from the drivers seat. "Don't talk, I'm sorry. I'm taking you to the hospital and then you're free to go wherever you want but I'm asking that tell no one of Ambrose." Andrea understood and she would keep quiet for Vincent…she was free. Her next thought was how the hell did she manage he way out of this one? Wait,.hospital? Vincent never left Ambrose he told her himself that he was afraid and he was leaving for he go back? She decided she would return to him someday.. To save him from himself.

Vincent

Bo was right, he had no reason to be jealous, Marly was his and no one would come between them.. He would make sure of it. He found her outside on the porch swing looking like nothing more than angelic to him..his life would be nothing without her and hse was here to stay. He thought for a moment of how he had lied to his brothers about burying Andrea..that she was hopefully alive somewhere..that he made a false grave. It seemed too much of a lie so he didn't bother to put her name on it. He used to wonder if she survived her hospital visit at all.

"Vince," Marly's voice..sweet, pure..beautiful it was all about Marly now.. "Are his bandages okay?" he knew she would ask as she did after every time he changed them and he nodded. He sat beside her and they sung in companionable silence.. He was thinking of the time he found her out here talking/praying to James and Alex, he had felt jealous then, also. She laced their fingers together and his heart leapt at the gesture. He was consumed by her smile as she removed his mask and he felt no insecurities not with Marly she was the love he never wanted to let go. Their lips met and it was warm, relaxing, and so damn right. They were panting with with need, of course he was no expert never have made love to anyone before but he was pleased to see it was more on instincts than thoughts. Marly pulled back to look at him and smiled.

"Let's go upstairs…I'm ready."


End file.
